Killian's Doppelgänger
by jadexo13
Summary: What if Captain Hook had a doppelgänger on Earth? What if that doppelgänger was also named Killian, had a Hook, but for entirely different reasons? What if that doppelgänger met a witch from the Petrova bloodline and fell in love with her? More importantly, what would happen if the two Killians were to meet?
1. Prologue

Ever since Killian has lost his Milah to the end of the most ruthless vampire, none other than Klaus Mikaelson, he had swore to kill him. He knew he was a original vampire and the hardest vampire of all to kill, but Killian would do it even if that meant he would die carrying on his revenge. Soon enough he had thus became a vampire hunter, but only for one vampire. Then again, he needed practice before taking out the strongest of them all. After all, Killian wasn't an idiot - coming at Klaus without being able to kill anyone weaker than him was a waste of his life.

He could've himself become a vampire to be even stronger, but he didn't want to become this monster. He would kill Klaus, as human. No matter how long it will take. Still, Killian was new to the supernatural world, after all before Klaus appeared to take away his Milah he didn't even know vampires existed in the first place. Surely, his life had taken a turn. He lived for nothing but his revenge, something that kept him awake day and night.

It had been years since Milah had been dead, Killian training hard every day since then to find a way to kill Klaus. He had first trained himself to become a vampire hunter, and then started with easy preys, weaker vampires. He didn't come out without a scar, however. He lost his hand through a hunt against a vampire that was far stronger than he had expected, and not alone. He had obviously end up winning, killing each last one of them. Loosing his hand had hurt him to a point where he didn't even know if he could carry out his revenge without his hand, until he had a better idea.

He found a witch that made him a special hook for his hand, made with a special metal poison to werewolves, and would thus affect Klaus. Never would it kill him, but it would hurt him, yes. While Killian had lost his hand, he had gained a weapon that took him a step further to his revenge.

Eventually, Killian had became known across the States as a vampire hunter, but he couldn't risk having Klaus find out his true identity. He thus called himself Hook, and was called by that name further on. Not many knew his real name, and he'd rather keep it that way. His life was on a directed path, until he found_ her,_ outside of a bar in a small alley.

Killian had no knowledge about doppelgangers simply because he didn't cross Mystic Falls to find none other than Elena Gilbert, and neither did he have the misfortune to meet Katherine Pierce herself. Thus, when he saw this exact replica of Milah, he froze, unable to understand that it wasn't her, but in fact a doppelganger. He swallowed hard as he stared at her into the night, narrowing his eyebrows as he felt like he was hallucinating her. There was no possible way Milah was there, unless...Unless of course Klaus had turned her into a vampire herself. Somehow the thought disgusted him, but it was still his Milah. He would always love her even if she became one of them.

''Milah...?'' he mumbled as he took a few steps towards her, noticing how much she looked like her with each inch he gained closer to her. As his eyes met hers he couldn't believe he had found her again, a grin curving his lips before he took his only hand left to cup her cheek, Killian not hesitating before he leaned in to crash his lips on hers, believing he had found his lost love. Little did he know about what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 1 - Nina Beauchamp

Beauchamps. The cursed witches. That's how supernatural world saw curse that has been placed upon the strongest of them all. Joanna Beauchamp.

She was the mother of three children,William the eldest one,Nina the middle one and Cassie,the wild young still didn't get her powers,she didn't active them.

People avoided them. Nina knew how much they were dangerous,mostly because they still were learning how to control their she knew why people were keeping their distance.

A lot of weird things were happening in their family home,people would often hear screaming,shouting,latin words,they found Beauchamps weird,and when Nina was still a child she saw how other kids were avoiding her she just didn't know didn't understand, one day on her 7th birthday her powers became active.

Since then Nina was starting to practice the witchcraft,and she was good at it.

Soon when Joanna knew the life in normal town with normal people was a big danger to them she decided they should move deeper in the woods,build a small house and live there doing what they are supposed to do,and that's keeping the balance in supernatural that still didn't keep Nina from going out in town,or her sister,they were still humans,witches or not she won't lock herself night when they got out,everything changed for her.

"Come on Nins,we have one more hour,it's not even midnight." Cassie pouted when she tried to convince her sister into staying a bit more in the bar,Nina shaked her head as she smiled at her sister.

"Tonight is the night of the full moon Cass,I won't risk it,we can go out again you know?" She hugged her sister and Cassie nodded her head,still pouting as a child.

"Fine." She said and Nina grinned as she tapped her back.

"I am waiting for you outside,okay?" She exited the bar with a smile on her face before she heard someone saying Milah?  
>She ignored it for a second before one man showed up in front of her,watching her like he couldn't believe it was her.<p>

_What the hell?_

Her eyes widened when she felt the lips of a stranger on her own,she used her powers to push him away from herself,and soon the man hitted the wall in the alley.  
>"What the hell you think you are doing?ARe you drunk or what?"She wiped her lips as she walked closer to him.<p>

As he felt himself projected on the nearest wall he groaned in pain, wincing before he gulped, getting back on his feet as he came to one realization: she wasn't Milah. Milah wasn't a witch and certainly could not do this to him. Plus, by how she had rejected him? It only made it more clear to him. Still, he brought his gaze back to her figure, narrowing his eyebrows as he tried to understand why exacty she looked like Milah, and who exactly she was.

''I'm not drunk, love. But I can be.'' he simply replied as he brushed his fingers over his lips before he took a step towards her, cocking his head to the side as his blue eyes glanced at her. ''The name's Killian. Killian Jones.'' he confessed before he lifted up his hook, a smile curving his lips before he spoke once more. ''But most people knows me as Hook.'' he added. If this was a vampire he wouldn't have told her his real name, but she was a witch. And Killian? He knew that having witches on his side would only make it easier for his revenge. Little did he know about the witch, but actually? He had ende dup on the best one he could get, especially since she also wanted a revenge against Klaus for killing her own father. Then again, Killian would have to figure that out.

"Who are you?" she asked him,noticing his hand,well his hook and that's when she was that Hook.A vampire hunter.

''Let me explain.'' he then said. If she wasn't a witch she probably never would've undertood his crazy story, about how his Milah looked exactly like her, but since she was a supernatural species as well? He figured his story wouldn't sound so crazy to her ears. ''You see, you look exactly like my girlfriend. But she's dead.'' he then finished as he gestured to her from head to toes. ''And I thought she was you, and you were still alive by some kind of...magic spell, or whatever.'' he added before he sighed in frustration, now coming to the second realization that if she wasn't Milah, it meant his only love was still dead.

''Apologies for kissing you, love.'' he then added as he took one step towards her, only a few inches away from her at this point, the vampire hunter tipping his head to the side before he grinned smugly. ''But you looked just like her. And let's admit it, you enjoyed the kiss.'' he finished before he winked at her flirtatiously.

"A little full of yourself aren't you love?" She smirked as she walked around him in small circles,she knew he was a vampire hunter but what vampire did he hunt here,in East End?

He couldn't help but chuckle, after all she was somewhat right. Killian was cocky and had an ego, this was for sure. Plus, he was the flirtatious type, n matter with who; pretty much as long as she had a pretty face. And her? Whoever she was, she looked exactly like Milah. Of course he was going to find her attractive, it would be odd if he didn't. Thus, the smug, cocky grin on his lips didn't vanish as she spoke, it only grew bigger.

'Well, what can I say? I happen to know I'm devilishly handsome.'' he replied, shrugging as a glint of mischievousness appeared in his eyes. Even if he was decieved this was not Milah, Killian appeared to be enjoying himself, finding this doppelganger rather interesting. Plus, she was a witch, and this is exactly why he had came to East End. There was no vampire here, but there was something that could help him defeat Klaus in the long run. Magic.

"What brings you in my town?" She asked him as she faced him knew very well how cruel he could be,he somehow killed only newborn vampires but she was wondering why,she heard a lot about him,and that there was that certian vampire he was he mixed her up with his dead girlfriend,she wasn't so suprised since she was already mixed with not one but two and knew everything about this doppleganger thing,she will really need to learn how to write that word since these days she has been using her a lot.

''What brings me into your town? Well isn't that obvious.'' he stated, not fully responding to her question which he knew would annoy her, then again maybe he should've reconsidered his intentions.

Ever since she met Stefan Salvatore her life was in mess,from vampires,witches,hybrids and all sorts of supernatural,she seemed to not have a little time to herself,will she ever go out and not run into some sort of supernatural creature? If this guy,Hook,actually,however that name sounded funny,goes after Stefan she will have no second doubt of killing him. He can't hurt him,on she just simply decided to ask him.

"Now,you will answer every of my question,or I will do something worse to you than just pushing you away okay?" She smirked when a small circle of fire formed around him,that was a magic spell that kept anyone who she wanted inside,he couldn't get out and sadly for him she didn't want him to get out.

''A feisty little witch you are, hm?'' he asked as he started laughing, trying to keep his calm and not show that he was threatened by her, but actually he was. Hook wasn't dumb. Witches were far strong than he was. He knew how to hunt down vampires, or well he was still learning, but witches? He was powerless against them. Not that he needed to attack them never did he, but in this case? He knew he was in trouble. He mentally prayed that she wouldn't be on the vampire's side, or else he would be doomed. There was no use lying to her, she would easily tell and not let him go, or maybe torture the truth out of him. He wasn't looking forward to that, and thus knew that just telling her the truth about Klaus and his vengeance would be the easiest way out of this.

When he tried to exit the circle Nina chuckled,noticing how annoying he was."So,vampire hunter named Hook,which I never heard of by the way,so that must mean you are not that good,which vampire you are hunting here in East End actually,when this is a town of witches?" She smirked as her arms crossed.  
>Well she won't let his ego grow now,would she?<p>

''Ah, so you've heard of me.'' he said, despite all the critical comments that followed. ''Let me just point out, love, that I never mentioned I was a vampire hunter. You knew who I was already, which means I probably am better than you suppose I am.'' he corrected, a smirk finding its way upon his lips. ''I'm not here to hunt vampires, I was here to find witches. I believe I came in the right place.'' he paused, taking a step towards her, while remaining away from the fire obviously. ''I've had enough of killing vampires, which I really don't care about in all honesty, they're just practice.'' he shrugged. ''I am after someone much stronger. Someone I would be a fool to think I could take on, on my own.'' he carried on. ''He goes by the name of Klaus.'' he then finished, emphasizing each and every of his words as he eyed her, waiting for a reaction to see if she had heard of him. Probably. If she heard of Killian, she must've heard of Klaus.

Nina's eyes widened at his was hunting for big bad hybrid,the vampire who bringed nothing but a pain to every person who was hated him,always did,always she can't let him to kill him,not yet anyway.

"You won't kill him." She said simply watching his expression,he was angry now,beyond pissed but she didn't really pay attention.  
>"Yet my won't kill him just yet." She smirked when she saw his eyes lit up a little course,he was like a boy who just got his candy.<br>"You see,Klaus Mikaelson is the vampire I wish to see dead as well." With a small smirk on her face she watched the young vampire hunter and she knew he will be her by this she will be closer to her own revange,because she is the one who will kill Klaus Mikaelson,noone else but her.

''How...fortunate.'' he voiced as he cocked his head to the side. ''We both want him dead. I knew we'd find a way to work this out, love.'' he declared, finding it rather ironic that the reason why Killian wanted Klaus dead was because he had killed Milah, and now he would kill him with the help of someone that looked exactly just like her. It sure sounded promising.

As she let her spell to go down,she smirked when she saw Killian walking out of the circle and she started walking away knowing that he will follow her,and to her nonsuprise he did.

"You see Hook,Klaus killed my family member a long time ago,I was reborn a few times after my magic just so I could kill him one day,but in the meantime I met a few people who were turned into vampires by an accident,so I firstly need to find a spell that will stop their bond,because you see.." She stopped when she turned around to take a look at him."If we kill Klaus,every vampire on this planet will I won't risk my friend's you won't lay a finger on him until I tell so,otherwise I will kill you without taking a second glance." She smiled at him but that wasn't a sweet,loving was a smile of a pure devil,because honestly after her father's death that was what she became.

He felt rather relieved as the circle of fire diminished, the vampire hunter listening to the witch. He raised an eyebrow playfully, understanding what exactly she meant. Her vampire friends weren't just friends, he could tell by her tone and how determine she was not to kill Klaus before they were safe that she was in love with one of them. He couldn't help but chuckle. ''What do we have here? A witch who fell for a vampire.'' he voiced, observing her every reaction. ''Now isn't that ironic.''

Nina rolled her eyes as she entered her family home,leaving the door open for 'the hunter'.She walked up to her room knowing he would follow her.  
>"I am not in love with a vampire,he is my close I mean it,so no,you can't comment anything about it,alright?" She was already pissed because in all honesty that wasn't his theme to be discussed about,it was her personal thing,who she was in love with was not his bussiness.<p>

Okay,she kinda loved Stefan,but there was something standing between them every damn time,so she decided to let it go,it's not like she suffered too much,their feelings were kind of plantonic,so she got used to it,he was her good friend and she would like him to be a friend,better that than nothing.

As they continued on walking she kept talking.  
>"So,do we have a deal?I help you to kill him but you don't touch him until I tell you so." She knew there was no way in hell he would be able to go against Klaus,but he could be a little mouse playing with a cat while she finishes her job,and that was stabbing him with white oak he will end up as a dinner to Klaus but she really didn't care about all..<br>Even the devil was once an angel,sadly in this case the devil defeated the angel.  
>In this case,Nina was the she won't stop,or pay attention to anyone or anything until her revange is done.<p>

He didn't quite like that he'd have to wait even longer for his vengeance, then again it sure was worth it. ''Deal, love. As long as Klaus dies in the end and I live to see it, you can do as you please.''


	3. Chapter 2 - Close Friend

Although he had accepted her terms, he sure would get the best out of it. As she spoke about the vampire he nodded, only teasingly - his grin was still there, the vampire hunter visibly amused. ''Close friend.'' he repeated, biting down his lip to restrain himself from laughing. After all, it was obvious. Then again, he knew not to upset a witch. He took a step towards her, tilting his head before he spoke. ''Alright I won't comment. Just wondering if you'll become ''close friends'' with me.'' he declared before he winked teasingly, the vampire hunter sure knowing how to amuse himself.

She closed the door of her room and placed her bag on her bed, ignoring him at first.  
>"You will stay here,you won't even get out of this room unless I tell you so,my mother or sister or aunt,well in fact noone can know you are thin I dropped the 'revange mission' so I need them to keep thinking that,okay?" She smiled at him giving him one more of her 'not so sweet smiles'.<p>

He raised an eyebrow, not quite liking the prospect of having to stay in a girls room for god knows how long. He eyed the whereabouts, his eyebrows knitting together. ''Where am I supposed to sleep? Eat? Train?'' he asked as he looked at her, visibly confused until he found his own way of turning the situation around, Killian always good at doing this. ''Unless...'' he then said as a smirk curved his lips. ''You had other plans for me.'' he said in a lower voice, taking one step towards her.

She rolled her eyes right before she started taking her shirt off and throwing it on the floor, still trying to ignore his words and his flirtations.  
>Turning around only in her bra she noticed him watching her like she was crazy.<br>"What?You say I look like your dead girlfriend,it's not like you've seen something you haven't seen before." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the new shirt from her closet and she putted it on.

It was ironic that right after he had said that she had started changing, Killian actually surprise. He had said that only to tease and flirt, yet he was surprise to see she was actually taking it seriously. He wouldn't complain, but he was still shocked. Then again, as she spoke he understood it had only been a coincidence, Killian's gaze dropping for a instant. ''Ah. Guess you're right about that.'' he said before he turned around, decided to inspect the whereabouts even more. After all, it wasn't so easy to be around her, she looked so much like Milah, but wasn't Milah. At some point, he couldn't help but face that she was a reminder of her, and well, it hurt. Of course he wouldn't admit that, but it was obvious. He was good covering it and forgetting about it, but as she mentionned 'dead girlfriend' , it only was brought back into his mind.

She looked at her phone and noticed a few missed calls from ,she totally forgot about her.  
>Damn it.<br>She called her saying she kinda was lost in her throughts and she went home,so she told her to take a cab and she so hoped she would listen and not just stay in that bar.  
>"I expect you to be home in at last be careful,I am watching on the clock Cass." She ended her phone call and looked at Hook who had a smirk on his face,he started walking toward her and she stepped back.<br>"What are you doing?" She asked him before she stopped walking backwards.  
>One vampire-hunter will not scare Beauchamp wasn't scared so easily.<p>

Luckily, he didn't have anything else to her, considering she had now called her sister, Cass as she called her. He waited until the call was done before he took a few steps towards her, his smirk finding its way back to his lips as he had done his best to put Milah at the back of his mind, not wanting the memories of her to interfere with his revenge, and his new alliance with a witch. ''I'm waiting for you to escort me to my bed.'' he said as he too one more step towards her, only a few inches away from her at this point. ''Or are we going to share one?''

Nina couldn't help but smirk,this man was something for decided to play his game.  
>Smirking she walked up to him placing a small soft kiss on his cheek,just near to his lips,not too close yet not too far smirked when she heard his breathing becoming deeper as she took his hand,leading him to her pushed him down just so she could trap him by wrapping her legs at each side of his body.<p>

He was agreeably surprised when she landed a kiss on his cheek, something he was not expecting, but he obviously would not complain. His hands wanted to be furtive yet she had caught it before he could do anything, leading him to the bed. ''Knew you had enjoyed the kiss.'' he murmured flirtatiously,a smug grin curving his lips. However, that didn't last for long.

A small smirk playing on her lips as her hands went abvove and a spell she loved the most tied up his hands and legs to the bed,making a rope that was all around his body.  
>"You will stay here.I will bring you food,you can train only when I let you out,okay?" She smirked as she watched his annoyed face and she couldn't help but laugh.<br>"And if you keep flirting with me like that I might as well stop you from speaking too." She smiled at him as she walked over to prepare a chair for herself.

She will sleep here,after all it wouldn't be the first time.  
>She often used to trap demons after flirting with ,each one of them was the same old piece of trash.<p>

An annoyed growl escaped his lips before he started laughing, not of the situation but more of himself to have been caught in it, after all he should've known.

Normally he wouldn't have fallen into this trap, but this witch? She looked so much like Milah, and he had a weak spot for how she looked, which didn't help him at al in his situation. Still, maybe he had searched for it. ''Didn't know you were so kinky, love.'' he replied, trying to find a way to lighten the situation and circumstances, even if didn't like being put under restrains like that.

''So this is your plan?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow before he shook his head, the only movement he could do at this point. ''We could've had so much fun, yet to decide to tie me on your bed.''

Nina knew very well that Hook was acting like this just to cover himself,he wasn't so bad,after all he was sort of interesting.  
>"And by the way to answer on your question,no,you can't be my close friend,and Stefan is my close friend,and by that I truly mean close friend,not friend with benefit or whatever that was going on in your so perveted mind." She shaked her head as she closed her eyes in hope she will get some sleep,but of course he started again.<br>Why she thought she won't get any sleep tonight?And by that she didn't mean on having a good time,but actually a talking hunter who wouldn't shut up.  
>Isn't that just damn great?<p>

''No benefits?'' he repeated, wrinkling his nose. ''Bless that close friends of yours.'' he added before he looked at the roof, visibly annoyed that he couldn't do anything else. Until he slightly narrowed his eyebrows, moving his head to look at her. ''By the way, love. You never told me your name.''

Nina focused her gaze on him as she gave him a small smile,real one this time.  
>" Nina Beauchamp." She knew that when she says her last name he will probably know who she was,everyone knew about them,they called them 'cursed witches'.Because they were cursed,each one of them had their own curse to live.<p>

Nina's was to die at young age,usually she would end up dead when she was 21 years old or something like that,she even lost count,she just figured she would die.  
>Soon she will be birthday was in just few months,and she figured she will probably die by Klaus's hand.<p>

She even had it planned in her own mind.

He will try to rip out her heart or bite her and she will just use her magic to push the stake through his heart,and they will both end up as in her head she knew it wasn't so simple.

He knew the Beauchamps, he had heard of them. Thus, as she spoke he raised an eyebrow, eyeing her with wonder. ''The Beauchamps...'' he repeated, knowing he knew something about them. Until he realized, his eyes slowly widening as they looked at her. ''The cursed witches, right?'' he asked,unsure if that had been a myth, or if it was actually true. He had heard it from another witch who seemed rather jealous of their power, and couldn't really blame her if she had invented this only to make herself feel better. Then again, as he looked at Nina, he couldn't help but wonder if that was a myth or if it was the actual truth.

''Beautiful name, however. Suits you, love.'' he replied as he smiled. Of course, each time he looked at her he thought of Milah, but he was quite glad to now know her name and being able to wipe the Milah name out of his mind, something that had been tormenting him up until now.

Nina rolled her eyes as she nodded her hated when people called them cursed,in fact she hated to even think about that curse.  
>" one of us is having her own curse,mine is to die at age of 21,which will be in.." She stopped as she looked over at the calendar "Two weeks I need to kill Klaus before that happens." She said as she avoided to look at knew what she will ,and she hated that.<p>

More than anything in the world Nina hated that feeling,feeling of being afraid.

She was afraid that one day she won't be reborn again,because in all honesty they had no idea when or how many times they will be reborn again.

She figured that she should probably untie Hook,after all it was in his benefit to be okay with her,because she was his witch,the one that will help him to take Klaus down.  
>Moving her hands up just for a little,she burned down the rope that was holding could see that he was a bit suprised and even afraid when he saw fire but she knew he couldn't feel a thing.<p>

"Be good.I am trying to make a spell to unlink KLaus with other vampires." She said as she took her Book of Shadows and started looking throught possibility of finding anything here was like 2%?

But she had to at last mix a few spells into one.

She could almost feel him close to her and it annoyed the hell out of her.

He was rather surprised as she untied him, but he wouldn't complain about the matter. He looked surprised at first, but soon enough a smug expression came across his face once more, his lips curling into his usual grin. ''Knew you'd change your mind.'' he declared, only to find himself bored as he had absolutely nothing to do in the room, except looking at the walls, which he obviously grew tired of. He thus took a few steps towards her, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the book, not understanding any part of it obviously. He wasn't a witch, after all.

"Can't you like just be somewhere else?Like in the other part of the room,where you can not bother trust me,even your breathing bothers me." She gave him a sarcastic smile as she closed the book so she could take a good look at him.

However, it appeared he had come far too close as she now basically said she was bothered by the fact that she was breathing, something that made him raise an eyebrow in confusion. One minute she was nice, the next she seemed like a teenager close to have her period. Quite frankly, it made Killian recieved mixed signals right there. ''Apologies, love. But I need to breathe.''

And for the first time she noticed that he wasn't so bad looking,he was charming,in his own way,and he was hot,really didn't make a doubt about why that girl liked him in the first place,and it seemed that he loved her very much,since she could see so much relief and hope when he kissed really hoped it was Milah.  
>Suddenly she felt bad for him.<p>

"I am sorry,I just..I am not used to have a company when I am practicing magic." She said simply and that was partly true,she liked to have a company but one that was ready to die,like demons for loved practicing on them.

"Come here,and take a seat,maybe you could help me?" She smiled at him and she noticed that his eyes softened,well maybe as well she could be on good terms with him.

When she felt sorry he felt even more confused, the mixed signals being even more prominent at this point. But would he complain? Absolutely not. Something he had learned throughout the years was not to upset a witch, especially not one so powerful.

''Not sure of how I could help but it would be a pleasure, milady.'' he gestured before he sat on the chair, awaiting for any instructions if she would give him any. After all, the faster this spell was done? The faster they could get to Klaus and finally kill him. It surprised Hook that for a moment right there? he had almost forgotten his mission. It appeared that the fact that Nina looked so much like Milah was affecting him more than he thought. While he had been made aware that his Milah was gone and Nina was not her, he still couldn't help but feel attracted to her, in a somewhat different way.

He lost himself in his thoughts as now he had nothing to do, his mind wandering about the words she had entrusted to him and he had not yet acknoledged. As he remembered her words he raised an eyebrow. He didn't know much about the cursed witches aside from their great power, but it came with a price. And their price? Was their curses. He thought they would all have the same one, but it appeared not, and she had one that was particularly brutal. She would die, in two weeks? What kind of curse was that? And was it always by the same person she was killed, or she just dropped dead? So many questions arose in Hook's mind, his eyebrows narrowed showing how visibly confused he was about the matter.

Normally? Killian would've been worried that she wouldn't be able to help him if she died in two weeks and Klaus would still be alive, but he wasn't that heartless. Plus, even if he had just met Nina, he did care more about her than all of these other witches or hunters that had helped him in the past. While all of them had only been weapons for him, with Nina it was somehow different. The thing he didn't know, though, it was that he was her weapon. But that would soon change.

''2 weeks?'' he ended up blurted out. He felt rather awkward to speak about the matter, and tried to find something funny to say about it, to turn the situation around. He failed. ''Well then, good thing I found you before that.'' he said as he grinned, his smile fading as she avoided to look at him.

She closed the book taking a deep breath.

"God,kill me now." She shaked her head as she stood up placing the book in small box.

"Do not touch this.I will go to get some food okay?" She said as she smiled at him for a little while and than walked down stairs.

He decided not to say anything more, not wanting to make the situation even worse, or even more awkward. He thus only nodded as she said she would go get food, forcing a smile upon his lips before his eyes followed the book, Killian having an insane curiosity to look inside of it, just because she said not to. He didn't quite know what always pulled him to go into situations like this, but as he eyed the door to make sure she was gone, he slowly extended his hand to the box, until he heard her speaking to her mom downstairs. His interest peeking as they spoke, he had stopped from reaching for the book as he listened to them. He imagined how dreadful it would be to already know when your death would be,e specially when it would be so close. He sighed, waiting until she came back.

Downstairs, Nina noticed her mom sitting in the kitchen,looking at the wall and she knew exactly what was on her mind.

"Hey mom." She said,giving her mother a sweet smile before kissing her cheek.

''Nina darling.." Joanna smiled weakly at her child,knowing that she won't see her beautiful smile for much longer,she needed to think of a reason why her daughter died so than she needed to move out and place her body somewhere safe.

Nina knew that.

"I am just taking something to eat,I am hungry as a wolf." She laughed as she took a plate filling it with food.

"You are gonna eat all that?" Joanna asked noticing how much food there was.

"Umm.." Okay,she caught her here."Well yes,since I am dying soon,I might as well have my stomach full right?" She faked a nervous laugh and noticed how her mother changed her mood.

"Mom.." Nina said sadly as she walked over giving her a hug.

"I am fine know this has to last we will see each other again in few months." She gave her a week smile,and Joanna squeezed her hand.

"I will find a way to break the curse.I promise." Nina shaked her head at her mother's words before she kissed her cheek leaving her to her own thoughts.

That was something she always used to say but they both was no way. Walking back into the room she placed the food on the table and took a seat on her knew Killian could hear their house didn't have thick walls.

"Go can say whatever you want,or ask questions just don't say you are sorry alright?" She said as her eyes faced him.

He didn't say a word just yet and as she entered he noticed how she was bringing a huge amount of food, quite touched that she thought of bringing some for him. Then again, his attention was captured by her and the fact that she was about to die, something that made his stomach turn and cut his appetite. As she reached to put the plates on the table he took them himself, trying to get her attention so she wouldn't look away again. As his eyes met hers, he looked deadly serious. No wicked, cocky grin.

''Are you sure you want to do this? Kill Klaus? You have two weeks left...You should think about life and not death. Enjoy yourself.'' he declared with genuine compassion. After all, what was the point in killing Klaus if you wouldn't live to see it? Sure, she would probably come back, but what if she didn't? And if she did, she could always kill Klaus in her next life when she'd have plenty of time. Of course, Killian didn't know all of her story, but if he had two weeks left to live? He wouldn't waste them hunting down Klaus. As much as Killian wanted Klaus dead, he wasn't going to watch Nina spend those last few days trying to kill someone. After all, Hook might seem rather heartless to many vampires and witches, many had even said that he had no heart anymore because he was too clouded by his desire of revenge, but now, you could see very well in his eyes how capable of caring he was. And this was the true man he was.


	4. Chapter 3 - Milah

He couldn't understand why a young lady like her could live to kill someone, then again wasn't he the same? Ever since Milah had been gone, all Killian had ever done was to hunt down Klaus and train for this day. If it was anyone else he would've sympathized with them, considering Killian himself was the exact same. But somehow, seeing Nina living to kill a dreadful man like Klaus made him feel like this was not right. She was cursed, by who and why he did not know, but one thing he sure did know was that if anyone only had 21 years to spend, they shouldn't waste them hunting down a vampire, or well a hybrid in this case. As he thought about the matter he actually found himself questioning his own beliefs and reasons why to kill Klaus. The man had killed Milah, yes, and KIllian didn't want her death to be in vain; he wanted revenge. But then again, he was wasting his life. Milah wouldn't have wanted that. If only he could let go of all that anger and revenge he was feeling...  
>Nina looked at him like he was crazy.<p>

"Are you serious?I live for this.I swore to myself that I will end his life,and I won't stop until I do I think I have the right spell for that." She said as she stood up walking over to the window just staring at..everything.

She knew that there is a possibility that she will never come she couldn't say that she didn't were so many things she wanted to find a good guy,get married,have kids,but how was she supposed to do that when she was cursed?

She was domed to die.

''Aye.'' he simply replied as she asked him if he was serious, because he really was. He listened to what she said next, glancing away for a moment. ''Why would you put so much energy trying to find a curse to kill the bastard when you could take this time to break your own curse?'' he then asked, turning to look at her as she walked towards the window. ''There must be a way. All curses can be broken.'' he knew as much. Of course, he didn't quite know how to break her curse, but there was something he knew. There was a way.

However, it was easier said than done. She was rather stubborn, and KIllian doubted that he could convince her, especially if she had spent her whole life, or lives, trying to hunt down the hybrid. As it would be difficult to convince him to give up on his revenge.

"Better get some are leaving in the morning." She said as she turned around with a smirk on her face."We're going to kill Klaus Mikaelson." She smiled to she knew that is what will happen.

He sighed in frustration as she spoke but complied, nodding as a response. He knew he should be much more happy to be so close to his revenge, but he felt absolutely nothing. He still forced a smile upon his lips, trying to convince himself that after Klaus would be dead, he'd be happy. He wasn't so sure anymore.

He had rested on the bed, staring at the ceiling for longer than expected. He couldn't sleep. He growled in annoyance and got up, only to notice she was sleeping on a chair. He raised an eyebrow, not understanding how could anyone fall asleep, and stay asleep, while sitting. He thus found himself standing out of bed and picking her up, walking back to the bed and laying her on it. Next thing he did? was to walk to her book, opening it and trying to understand it. He obviously failed. He thus sighed, frustrated once more. He eyed her for a moment, deeply sleeping on the bed before he closed the book and found his way back onto the mattress, finally falling asleep.

***

Tomorrow morning she woke up with a big did when she was near she kinda got used to it.

She opened her eyes and they focused on a sleepy Killian next to her,she didn't even remember that she was sleeping in her much she remembered she fall asleep on the thinking that he might have placed her in the bed made her smile.  
>Even in his badass facade he was a sweetheart.<p>

She couldn't help but lean over and kiss his just when she did he started to wake up and she became all nervous pulling away quickly hoping he didn't see her.  
>"Get out of the bed need to go." She stood up,picking up her backpack where she had her book,potions,and everything she needed.<p>

He slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes as he felt like more sleep would've been required. However, he wouldn't say a word. ''Good morning to you too.'' he growled lowly, getting out of bed almost like a zombie as she gave him a bag, way heavier than he had thought, then again it must've been because he had not fully woken up yet.

She throwed at him another bag where she packed their food and water because she knew it will be a long journey.  
>"You will carry this." She said as she heard him groan and mumble something under his breath.<p>

As she opened her window and jumped down she started walking away from her home,knowing that Killian will follow her.  
>She was leaving she didn't even say didn't even see she knew if she did any of it she will break down and give up and she couldn't do this time,because this time she didn't know will she ever come back.<br>And she couldn't let her revange to be unaccomplished.

He was surprised when he noticed she'd left like this, not even telling her family. Then again, maybe she had when he had been sleeping. He thus didn't say anything on the matter, simply assuming that Nina knew what she was doing. He thus jumped out of the window and followed her, yawning. ''Where exactly are we going?''

Nina was still walking when she turned around to look at Hook with a small smile.  
>"To New bastard is there how much I heard there is a .She is working on the same spell like I together we can defeat Him." She smiled as she noticed Hook's knew how badly he wanted Klaus dead and now,when she got to know him for a little she knew she couldn't use him as her weapon.<p>

''New Orleans, huh?'' he voiced, tipping his head to the side. Hew knew this town well. The town of the witches and vampires, there was no other town like this one in the United States, practically everyone was supernatural beings. ''Another witch?'' he then repeated. ''Good thing I get along with witches then, right love?'' he then said as a smug grin curved his lips, winking at her teasingly as he spoke.

The way he wanted to get a revange after so many years..for his found it interesting and suprising that he wasted all those years of his life for a girl that was if he kills Klaus she won't come back.  
>"Why Hook?Why doing all of this?I mean,trying to kill won't come back you know him won't make her to come back." She said sadly as she stopped walking for a second taking a glance at Could see the pain in his eyes and how much it hurted knew that,it was she also somehow could understand him,after all she was doing the same.<p>

His smile slowly faded as she spoke, asking him the reason why he wanted Klaus dead so badly, even if his animosity towards the hybrid now had changed, a part of it obviously remained. He closed in, glancing away. Never had he told anyone those things, when people would ask him he would growl lowly and tell them to mind their own business, after all he didn't need to tell anyone. He had his reasons. She always knew it was for Milah, and that was enough. ''I bloody well know she isn't going to come back.'' he snapped, walking past her as he wanted to keep walking, and change subjects.

She Remembered that once she summoned her father from the Other he will give her a answer she go and kill he didn' she didn't want any other didn't take his live her life.

Suddenly An idea came into her mind." you wish to speak to Milah again?Ask her for her opinion and than do what she wishes for?"She hoped he would want it because if Milah told him to go and live his life and he listens to last one of them won't end up dead.

He froze as she spoke once more. He narrowed his eyebrows, turning around to eye her with both confusion and wonder. ''What?'' he spoke, clearly not understanding how he could even talk to Milah, she was dead. Of course, he knew there was a way to talk to people from the Other Side, but Milah had been and will be always be, human. Of course, this is where he was wrong, he couldn't be more wrong. But either way, there was no way of reaching her. Nevertheless, he took a few steps towards her, still confused and shocked at the same time. ''How?'' he then asked, his features showing there was a part of him that was afraid she would be right. What if he could contact Milah? What if he could see her again? His life wouldn't even make sense anymore. He had built his adulthood to killing Klaus. This is who he had become. The hunter, Hook. To have that taken away from him was rather scary. Even when Klaus would die, Killian didn't even know what he'd do anymore.

''It's not possible.'' he then said as his gaze dropped down. ''She's dead. Nothing can bring her back. I've already tried, trust me.'' he declared, remembering the many times he had talked to witches to make a connection between Milah and him, but did it work? Absolutely not. He turned around, walking once more. ''Let's just go and get this over with.''

Nina looked at him as she stopped him from walking away by taking his hand in hers.

"Trust Me with last let me try."She Said as she looked him in the eyes hoping that she will be able to contact than he will be hoped he would ?Why she suddenly cared so much about him she had no He nodded his head after a while probably thinking if it would be the best she smiled as she let go of his hand,and it quiet bothered holding him made her feel the heck is wrong with her.

As she took his hand he felt..something. Something he had not felt in many years, and somehow it only confused him even more, the vampire hunter not quite yet understanding what he felt. But there was no time to analyze, the witch was decided to make contact with Milah, and quite frankly Hook didn't even know if this was such a good idea. What if it didn't work? He didn't want to put his hopes up. And what if it did work? He wasn't even sure of what he would actually tell her, and what she would tell him.

Shaking Off that feeling she placed her backpack on the ground as she took a few white candles posting them in circle.  
>"Now I need something of hers."she said knowing that Killian would have something,and he handed her Milah's Dear Lord that girl did look exactly like her.<br>Nina Took a deep Breath as she lighted candles up with her powers and her arms lifted a bit in the air as she started chanting the spell.

He swallowed hard, visibly not ready for this but he wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't refuse contact with his lost love, even if he doubted it was possible. He thus took out a picture of Milah he had kept, looking away as he handed it to her, knowing she'd now see the real ressemblance.

Nothing Was she was wondering why,she knew from her mother's lessons that if a ghost doesn't show up it's probably because the person is not dead yet.  
>But Killian told her how Molah wasn't possible to..only if..<br>Nina's words changed and she knew Killian wouldn't be able to understand anything she was started chanting the latin words,closing her eyes and making herself able to see see Milah.

And Surely she was she to a hybrid that took her life,in Nina's vision she was more beautiful than she was as a human,a soft,pale skin,and..was she having a fangs?She saw her walking towards one pale blue guy her fangs into .The young boy screamed in pain amd he tried fighting back but she was stronger than was a vampire.

Opening her eyes and coming back from her vision her eyes widened and she looked at only words that she was able to mutter were "She is alive."


	5. Chapter 4 - Lies

His curiosity took over him and he eyed her as she performed some kind of ritual, obviously he couldn't understand what was going on. However, he noticed some kind of surprise appearing on her features, as if something was ...wrong. Somehow, that didn't tell him any good. A lump in his throat formed itself, Killian not feeling quite ready for what she would say.

And he had been right. What she said made him paralyzed, unable to move as he processed the information she had just entrusted him with, unable to quite understand if this was a joke or it was true. Judging by how she looked at him, she wasn't lying, not at all. ''What? That's not possible. I saw her die in front of my eyes! He snapped her neck, he-'' he interrupted his own self, widening his eyes in horror. There was only one possible answer to this. He knew Nina had seen correctly, he knew she wouldn't lie about this plus she didn't seem to, she was as surprised as she was. There was only one explanation. Milah was a vampire now. He couldn't believe it. His sweet, human Milah. She couldn't be a vampire. She couldn't be alive. Why hadn't she searched for him? Why had she left him to seek vengeance all of those years? Killian despised vampires but he always would've accepted Milah.

''Are you sure it was her?'' he asked, his tone rising in panic. ''Maybe it was another doppelgänger, maybe...'' he carried on, trying to find an explanation but he could not find any, he simply had to face the truth. Milah was a vampire, and she left him. His whole life made no sense anymore, exactly like he had feared. His heart was shattered, he couldn't believe this had happened. Then, he had to find a way to explain what had happened. Maybe Klaus had turned her. Maybe he forced her to stay with him. This was possible. A glint of hope appearing in his eyes he looked back at Nina. ''What did you see? What she with someone else?What was she doing? Where was she?'' he asked, hoping any of her answer woudl lead him directly to the conclusion that Klaus was keeping her captive, or well had compelled her to stay with him.

Nina's eyes got teary as she saw his pleading hope that she was forced to stay with how much Nina saw she wasn' was smiling,happily doing what Klaus told was feeding from that she was enjoying it.  
>Nina shaked her head as she walked over to him hugging him true love hurted like this,like it hurted Killian than she never wanted to feel it.<p>

"I am Sorry..I can't.." she couldn't tell him the truth.  
>"I didn't see."she said sadly,knowing how much she will hurt him once he fonds out the truth but she just couldn't do couldn't drop his hopes down.<br>She Knew that he will now more willingly come after will think she is captured and he will fight to take her plan didnt didnt protect just placed him in bigged danger.  
>And She had no idea what to do.<p>

_Nina's vision:_  
><em>"Come know you want to watch me was always a turn on for you." Nina heard Milah saying those words and she was ashamed for low could she be?<em>  
><em>She Noticed Klaus chuckling as his thumb traced over her cheek.<em>  
><em>"True love, I have no time in this matter for is a witch I need to she ends me,and you as well."<em>  
><em>Milah Frowned as she stepped away dropping the body of a young guy floor like it was a dirty bag.<em>  
><em>"The One that is coming with my Killian? "<em>  
><em>Milah Smirked when Klaus nodded his head.<em>  
><em>"I promise Love.I will leave his blood to I will take ." a smirk Formed on his lips and that's when everything went 's what she needed to see to make her new step.<em>

Killian almost had no choice but to convince himself that Klaus was the one behind this. To even think that Milah had never searched for him, and to think that she was with Klaus willingly would tear him apart. He couldn't bring himself to believe it, even if a part of him doubted himself. He had to keep blaming Klaus, this is what he had done all of his life, as long as he could remember. How many years had it been from now? Ten maybe? That was almost half of his whole life. Half of his life he dedicated to kill a hybrid. To be so close and realize that it never had done anything but Milah had been the one behind all of this was something he wouldn't be able to take in. But how long could he run away from the truth?

He was then surprised as she wrapped her arms around him; he had also caught a glimpse of her teary eyes. There was something she saw. Something she didn't tell him. he didn't fully know her, but Killian at this point could tell. It made him panic on the inside, but he wouldn't let it show. Still, the fact that she was embracing him made him relaxed a it, but at the same time? It made him tense up, knowing that there was a bloody good reason why she did this, it was because she had seen something that would shatter him, and she didn't want to tell.

He moved away from her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking right into her eyes. He knew the truth would hurt, but doubt hurt even more. He would loose his mind if he didn't know everything he had to know. ''You're lying to me. You saw something.'' he declared, swallowing hard before he spoke once more. ''You need to tell me. I can take it.'' he said, and this time? Maybe he was the one lying. He didn't know if he could take it. But, he had prepared his mind for the worse. He could convince himself all he wanted that Klaus was keeping her captive, but it wouldn't do the trick. He saw it in her eyes, he saw the way she looked at him. Doubt and fear installed came upon his mind, and now he couldn't shake it off.

Nina watched him as she wiped off her knew she had to tell him,he will never forgive her if she doesn't.

She was literally crying. Because of something she saw. Killian swallowed hard, knowing what would follow would crash him. It was obvious. He could almost feel it already

As She moved a bit closer to him than she was ago,she took a hold of his hand and once again felt that strange electricity came right throught ignored it knowing she just had to tell him that his love,his Milah betreyed him.  
>"Killian,I saw her.." she stopped for a second as she looked was it so hard for her,why she cared so much?<br>"I saw Her smiling and laughing and  
>..they Know we are coming,she knows you are Klaus told her "Don't worry I will leave him to you."She wants to kill you Killian.." she said it as fast as she could as she turned her eyes on him,trying to figure out what he was saw rage in his eyes,hurt,pain..He Was broken.<p>

As she spoke, he couldn't even bring himself to speak. He remained silent, not showing any sign of emotions aside form his eyes. In his eyes, you could see everything. You could see how filled with despair he was, how betrayed he felt, and how much of an idiot he found himself to be. He had dedicated his whole life to kill Klaus, and turns out that he never was the one that took Milah. Milah did this to herself. She was the one who killed the woman Killian loved, turning herself into a ruthless monster. And now, she even wanted to kill him? He only wondered why she had not done it sooner, that way he wouldn't have gone through such miserable pain he clearly did not need.

He brought his eyes to hers, his blue orbs darkening. ''Not if I kill her first.'' he spoke, those words being the first one he said after she had entrusted him with the terrible news that his Milah wanted him dead. At this point, he couldn't even think of her as Milah anymore. His reason to live had been to avenge her, and now? Well he didn't even need to kill Klaus. Or anyone for that matter. However, he figured that no matter what, Klaus deserved to die. He had killed many innocents, and Nina's father. Plus, there was no way in hell he was letting her go alone against Klaus and his monstrous ex-girlfriend. Well, she probably knew how to defend herself alone anyhow, but help wasn't going to be refused. After all, she was going up against Klaus. Nobody who did lived to this day to tell the tale.

He wouldn't do it for himself or for Milah because there was no point. If he had someone to avenge for Milah's death? It would be Milah herself he'd need to kill. But would he actually be able to bring himself to kill her? he didn't know. And he wouldn't try unless his life was on the line. Or Nina's. As the possible scenario of Klaus and Milah attacking Nina, Killian found his blood boiling. He had remained silent ever since he had spoken and she had gone putting up a tent, but as he looked at her, he knew that even if his previous mission made no sense to him, he had found another one. Even if she would die soon because of her curse, he wouldn't let her death be in vain.

Never Once in her life did she feel like she wanted murder someone because of a right now she wanted to kill wanted to take off those fangs of her and make her scream in wanted to torture her.  
>Why?<br>Because She hurted_ HIM._

Nina stood up as she took her backpack and pulled out a knew he wasn't able to do anythibg tonight so she decided they should spend night here.  
>As she started posting the tent she had a bit of ?Well,she kinda never posted seen one,of course she wantched it on Tv but it always semmed easy there.<br>Taking A deep breath she continued doing whatever she was doing and suddenly she felt two warm hands placing right over hers,and posting it like it should have been looked up and saw Killian who wore a small smile.

''You're doing it the wrong way, love.'' he pointed out as he tried forcing a smile on his lips, but truly it was hard. After all he had learned, he was surprised that he hadn't fell on his knees in despair and pain. But no, Killian would remain strong. That's the least he could do for himself.

She Smiled at his as she took his hand in hers and stood up from the ground.  
>"Thank You.I figured you wouldn't want to go anywhere tonight so we might as well crash in this.." she looked at the tent and made a frown "this 5 stars hotel." She grinned as she saw him smiling.<p>

Well There it looked better with Matter what happens to won't let them to come near 's for sure.

He couldn't help but snort. ''5 stars hotel?'' he repeated, shaking his head slightly as a glint of amusement appeared in his eyes. Killian could've closed on himself and acted gloom for days, but was the hell would that accomplish? Absolutely nothing, and he knew it. He had wasted far too much of his life because of Milah, he wouldn't waste another damn day.

''Is it a 5 stars hotel because I get a special treatment from you?'' he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, Killian finding back his playful, teasing self.

Nina couldn't help but laugh at his gave him a honest smile and shook her head as she entered inside of tent.  
>"So will you get in or what?" She said as she waited for him,and smiled when she saw his face.<p>

Suddenly everything went face was everything she could see,and she had no idea why,she just couldn't keep her eyes of him.  
>When his lips formed a smirk she broke out of her trance caughing a bit as she turned her head away.<p>

"Umm,I will sleep here and you can sleep over there." She pointed to the other part of tent,it's not like they were so much apart but she needed to keep distance,for her sake.  
>She didn't trust herself enough to be alone,right next to even now her heart was beating faster than it should and yet again she couldn't figure out couldn't like him,I mean she knew him for just a few hours.<p>

Yes,you you have seen almost all sides of him,and yet again even if he doesn't have a reason to kill Klaus anymore,he stayed with you.A small part of her hoped he stayed to just make sure she won't die over there.  
>Turning her back on him she layed on cold ground and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.<br>What was he doing to her?

He was teasing her and he couldn't help but smirk, tipping his head to the side as he entered the tent. Even if they slept away from each other they would still be close, after all it wasn't like the tent was big enough for that to happen. But Killian was used to it. Not to be with someone else in the tent of course, but he didn't quite mind to share one with her, quite the contrary actually. Especially after what he had learned from Milah... Then again, if it had been anyone else? He would've rather be alone, and he would've quit this journey and found himself a new reason to live than to take on Niklaus and kill him. After all, he wasn't the open that had killed Milah after all. But no, Killian would still help Nina kill the man. At the end of the day, he was still a monster. Plus, even if he wouldn't openly admit it just yet, he didn't want her to go alone against him.

As he closed her eyes he could feel the wind passing through the fabric of the tent, making the place quite cold. Maybe he should've just told her that sleeping wasn't necessary and he could've carry on, not matter what he had learned about Milah. He felt rather guilty for this and swallowing hard, especially seeing she was slightly trembling because of the cold. That being said he thus took his jacket off and wrapping it around her, hoping that would do the trick. But it didn't, and he found himself cold now, and she was still slightly shaking.

He was hesitant at first because he didn't want to scare her or make her feel like he would do anything she wouldn't want him to do, after all Killian might've been cocky and full of himself, he did respect women enough, and especially her. It had been only a few hours since they knew each other but he felt a connection with the witch. Not because she looked like Milah, even if they were identical they couldn't be more different in terms of personality. It wasn't that, it was simply because she was Nina.

Nonetheless he ended up wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer, slowly, in case she'd object.

Indeed, she could feel something wrapping up around her body and she turned her head just a little only to see Killian's coat on was cold outside,yes,but how did he..Why?She couldn't help but smile,but rhan she noticed him coming to lay next to her and his arm was wrapped around her pulling her closer to breath caught in her throat and her eyes could almost feel him smirking.

"Stop plus I am not that cold." She said as she closed her eyes enjoying a bit,okay a lot in this moment.

But she couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe he just pretended she was Milah,after all they looked the he wanted to forget what kind of bitch she was,and just dream about what could have been.

And she wasn't going to stop couldn' if she was a replacement she didn't mind.  
>Well she thought she didn't.<p>

''It appears you already know me so well. And you're shaking like a leaf, love.'' he paused. ''That's the least I can do...'' he trailed off, before the smirk on his lips grew even larger. ''Unless you have other suggestions to warm yourself up?'' he began, knowing that what he would say next would probably end up in her hitting him with her elbow or something, or he'd regret it. But he was Killian, and he couldn't stop himself from saying it. ''I heard that to warm yourself up you and the person you are with have to get naked...''

Nina couldn't help but laught at his was still such a player.

Killian was one that liked to flirt and say things like he did, however this was the second time she surprised him by actually going along with it, the vampire hunter now being a bit confused but of course he wasn't going to complain. Still, he was on his guard - last time, she had tied him to the bed and quite frankly he wasn't looking forward to that happening again in his tent. Maybe he should've watched what he said.

"Well,you are maybe right." She said as she decided to play his turned around as she took off her shirt and throwed it eyes looking right at him as she did that,and a slow smirk started forming on her lips when she noticed the way he looked at her.

Even if he had tried to be on his guard it didn't quite work, when he caught a glimpse of her almost naked chest he almost gulped, finding himself staring for much longer than he had thought, his blue orbs obviously mesmerized by her. And it wasn't because she looked like Milah or anything, because if it was, he'd already know how she'd look like. No, it was different. As his eyes furthered, eyeing each part of her he could, he found himself wanting to see more, to touch more as his fingers slowly moved to her stomach, the man ending up wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer as he felt her lips on his skin, making his eyelids shutter as he desired only to enjoy her touch and kisses,somehow knowing they wouldn't last long. His hand moved up her back, slowly ending him brushing her hair as he slightly turned his head to kissed her cheek, the only place he had access to as she kissed his neck.

Her lips kissed the base of his neck and she felt him shiver,with a small smile she kept placing kisses over his neck,not touching his lips because this was just a payback.Nina smirked as she bited him hard on the neck leaving a small mark.

A low groan escaping his lips as he squinted, eyeing her as she took her shirt once more. He rolled his eyes and growled lowly, obviously frustrated and annoyed.

"Payback is a bitch." She laughed as she took her shirt placing it back on herself.  
>She knew he was frustrated now but it was kinda fun to watch him like this.<p>

He turned around and growled once more before a few words escaped his lips. ''Bloody vixen.'' he muttered before he rested his eyes, trying to sleep after this but it wasn't as if it would work. Normally, he wouldn't let women do this to him and get away with it, but somehow Killian just didn't want to force himself upon her. Not her. If it had been anyone else though...Then again, he knew nobody else could've made him want more only by a few kisses on his neck. He rolled his eyes at himself, finding himself rather idiotic to think he was even actually going to do something with her, he should've known better.

He was still frustrated when he turned around once more, laying on his back as an annoyed sigh escaped his lips once more, the vampire hunter not finding sleep. His eyes slowly shifted to her, noticing she seemed very much asleep. Her soft lines made her look so innocent, and somehow, watching her sleeping like this made Killian unable to be frustrated at her anymore. Now, he felt only terrible, being remembered that she was most likely sentenced to death because of the curse she had. He found it ridiculous at first that she wasn't looking for a counter curse or whatever, some way to break it. he felt like this even when he was still full of revenge, but now that he had no actual reason to kill Klaus than to protect her, he felt even worse. Even if he tried to convince her to search for something to break the curse, they probably wouldn't do it in time.

With another sigh he extended his hand to her cheek, slowly stroking it before he felt like she was moving, taking his hand back as he didn't wish to wake her up. He thus laid his hand down to his side, finding it touching hers because of the proximity of the two in the tent. Slowly, he found himself falling asleep, his fingers intertwining themselves with hers without even realizing.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Curse

When he had fallen asleep he fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of something he'd rather not see. It was Milah. She was right there in front of him, and he was troubled by all the bodies drained out of blood right beside her. He was there, alone, and he was terrified. Terrified to see how his Milah had turned into a monster. He could barely recognize her. She had blood on er lips as she walked towards him, a glint of mischeviousness in her eyes. He did not move, he only looked at her, disgusted by the monster he was observing.

_''Oh come on, Killian...Don't be so...snob. You killed a lot of people too.'' she purred, giggling as she walked around him. _  
><em>He rolled his eyes, not knowing this was a dream. ''I killed vampires. You kill innocents. Don't even dare comparing me to the monster you become.'' <em>  
><em>''Become? Love...I was always this way.'' she confessed, making him frown as she showed her fangs. <em>  
><em>''What...''<em>  
><em>''I compelled you to forget when you saw. Such a shame, you were so...afraid.'' she admitted, a pout forming upon her lips as she extended her hand to his cheek, stroking it softly. <em>  
><em>He moved away, not desiring her to touch him whatsoever. ''What do you want?'' <em>  
><em>She pointed at him, tipping her head to the side. ''You.'' she smirked. ''I can't let you fall for that..witch.'' she wrinkled her nose before Nina appeared right beside Milah, visibly in pain and with two holes pierced in her neck. <em>  
><em>''No!'' he screamed, his eyes widening before Milah laughed and digged her fangs in Nina's flesh, the doppelganger crying in pain and Killian couldn't do...anything. He was stuck, unable to move by some sort of enchantment. He couldn't understand. <em>

Opening her eyes slowly as she awoke herself from her beautiful dream she felt someone's hand holding hers.  
>As She looked down she noticed Killian's fingers,Killian's hand,holding hers as he slept beside her.<br>She Couldn't help but smile as her hand slowly caressed his cheek.  
>"What Are you doing to me Killian?" She said as her eyes scanned his sleepy face.<p>

She Couldn't forget how she felt when he touched was.. had boyfriends before but not once did she feel so special after just one simple touch.  
>She Wanted him to do more,to kiss her finally but he didn' it was her fault but she couldn't let herself to fall for 's what she haven't realized that she fell already,and she fell hard.<p>

He Changed his position and she was afraid a bit that he heard what she said because when she did,his lips moved a bit,forming a was it just her mind playing tricks on her?However she didn't want to wake him she had to.

"Killian.." placing a soft kiss on hia cheek,she caressed his hair hoping he will wake he started opening his eyes slowly and she couldn't help but smile.

At That moment she wanted to always wake up like this.  
>But She know it wasn't with herself dying in two weeks.<p>

"We Have to go sleepy head." She grinned at him as she throught about getting up but she couldn' didn't want didn't want to face the reality,that she was just a girl who looked like his ex,because even after what Milah did he still loved her,she knew wont let herself to be hurted,that was for sure.

And that was when he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, confused. She was smiling at him. He closed his eyes once more and rubbed them, unable to even understand what had happened. This was a dream? Milah didn't really attack her? Well, it made sense, considering they were still in the tent he had fallen asleep with her in. By the time he rose up and understood she was safe she was already starting to pack, the vampire hunter not hesitating as he took her wrist to spin her around, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes as he hummed her scent, quite relieved that she was alive and well. The vision, the nightmare he had lived had turned him upside down, making him see the reality he'd have to face if they had to continue this mission.

He knew she'd probably be confused as hell from his actions, after all she didn't see what he had seen. How could he even explain it? It was just a nightmare. But it seemed so real. ''We don't have to kill Klaus.'' he murmured, his arms still wrapped around her, his eyes remaining closed as his hand was pressed against her head, his fingers slowly moving through her hair. He knew she wouldn't accept this, but he had to say it. He had a plan. He wasn't going to let her die, especially not by the hand of Milah, or Klaus. If she didn't accept, the next day he would wait until she slept and would do kill them himself. At least, if he could kill Milah, she'd have a chance at Klaus without having his psychotic ex after her. Klaus was an original, he would be harder to kill, but he was certain that she would be able to do it. Milah? he could take care of her. She wasn't an original, and he could easily take her on alone. The only thing he hadn't planned, is that this was...a trap. And he would fall right into it.

Nina was quiet suprised by actions of Killian.  
>What has gotten into did he hug her so tightly after just waking must have seen must have been dreaming of something.<br>"Killian,what is wrong?You don't have to go with me.I can take him." She said knowing that she had a perfect will try to drain her out of her she will have a vervain in her body before he does while he is in pain she will stab him with a trap him in the won't die,but at last he will be stopped.  
>She Couldnt understand what has gotten into him.<p>

But At the same time she couldnt and not enjoy in his protective way how his arms wrapped around her made her to wrap her arms around him as well.  
>"Everything Will be fine." She said as she pulled her head away a bit and gave him a smile.<br>She Didnt know how much it was true,but she will try to stay wont let him to see one more time Klaus killing someone who looked like his long lost love.  
>She figured it would be too hard for him to see it again,maybe thats why he is trying to stop her.<p>

She obviously was not understanding. The point was not him being afraid of Klaus and him not wanting to go there, the point was that he didn't want /her/ to go there and get herself killed, or worse. Killian had a terrible gut feeling about this, and usually it was never wrong. In this case, however? It partially was, because the next harm that would come from Milah and Klaus? That would be directed towards him. While at first Nina had intended to use him as a weapon to get to kill Klaus, the two vampires had found that Killian would end up being quite a good weapon to get to Nina. Worse was, Killian was completely blind to all of this.

''I'm not letting you go alone.'' he declared, but truly what he meant inside of his mind was that he was not going to let her go at all, not until he'd solve the Milah problem. After all, one thing was sure. After watching Milah ''die'' in front of him by Klaus' hand? He wasn't going to repeat the same experience with Nina. Not again. He had learned from his previous experience, he had been weak and he wouldn't let his weaknesses get the best of him, not once more. Even if Nina was supposedly bound to die un a few days, he knew there was a curse he could break, or that she could, or well someone could, that was for sure. After the Klaus and Milah problem was to be taken care of, he'd be able to concentrate on finding that loophole in the curse she had. But he knew that she wouldn't concentrate on that until Klaus was dead.

At That moment she knew she felt something for if maybe the feelings weren't mutual she couldnt deny it anymore.  
>There was way he touched her,hugged her,looked at her made her think why so suddenly she had such a connection with him.<br>Or Was she just a crazy witch?  
>Maybe She was that.<br>However She noticed how upset he was.  
>"Hey Look at me."she said as she forced him to look at her eyes.<br>"Whats wrong Killian? " she said as she holded his hand tightly.

He knew what he had to do. There was no time to reason with her. He had to get the things done and then she'd listen to him and find a way to break her curse. He thus forced a smile onto his lips, trying to find a way to get her attention elsewhere from what he had just done and what he had just said. Thus, he forced a smirk onto his lips as she took his hand, tipping his head to the side. ''Nothing's wrong, love.'' he voiced before he leaned in to her ear, a soft whisper escaping his lips. ''I was just trying to get your attention.'' He grinned, looking at her once more, pulling the act. He had to, after all. He couldn't let her see through his plans. The plans that he would carry on tonight, while she'd be sleeping.

He took one step towards her, cocking his head to the other side. ''You did leave me rather frustrated yesterday night...'' he murmured before he buried his face in her neck, being his turn to place soft kisses upon her skin. This was all a distraction, but he felt like he was enjoying this a bit too much, fearing he wouldn't even be able to stop himself. After all, s his lips as touched her delicate skin, he had felt something strong inside of him, just like every time they touched however this time it was far stronger, much like when she had done this to him the night before.

Nina was a bit taken back by his sudden change of mood and was even more suprised when he started kissing her.  
>She felt his lips on her neck and couldn't help herself but to close her eyes,she moved her head a bit more aside giving him a better access to her neck.<br>Her arms wrapped around him as she took her hands placing them on both sides of his looked into his eyes and all she could see was lust,maybe even caring.  
>She smiled at him as her lips touched just a small part of didn't kiss wanted to,yes,but she couldn't force herself to do it.<br>She slowly pushed him away shaking her head.  
>"Don't try to make me forget your reaction you were thinking that you can make me forget about it just by kissing me you are crazy." She looked at him a serious expression on her face.<br>"What is going on?And I suggest you to tell me,because one way or another I will find out what you are planning,don't forget I am a witch after all." She said as a small smirk formed on her lips.

He forced himself to smile once more knowing he couldn't tell her his plan. He ended up chuckling, shaking his head as he moved his arms away from her. He didn't want to lie, but maybe he could hide part of the truth. ''Well maybe I am crazy indeed.'' he replied before he looked away for a moment, snickering a bit as she reminded him that she was a witch and she would find out. Quite frankly, he new that very well, making this whole thing even more difficult.

Even she knew she would never harm him again like she did the first time they have met but she also couldn't let him know just how much power he had over her.  
>Because indeed he simple touch of his could make her forget everything and everyone around her,but right now she couldn't let it because she didn't want to but because whatever he saw in his sleep,scared him. And he wasn't a man who got scared whatever it was,it was something serious.<p>

"Did you saw them?Klaus and Milah?" She asked as her eyes focused on his not letting him to look down,if he does than he is just trying to cover up the truth.  
>Please Killian don't look down.<p>

She heard herself saying and prying to just couldn't bear another hoped he was he was at last honest.

As he brought his gaze back to hers he knew he couldn't drop his eyes down, not that he wanted to, however he knew it would only make things more difficult. He ended up sighing, knowing that telling her about the dream was just the right thing to do, obviously omitting the fact that he would go there tonight when she'd sleep. ''I did.'' he confessed. ''I saw Milah, but not Klaus. I had a nightmare, I guess.'' he shrugged. ''Doesn't matter. It was just a dream.'' he declared. He was no witch and he knew what he saw was the product of his fear to loose her and not a vision like she had before about Milah.

''We should go.'' he voiced before he took a bag. ''We wouldn't want to keep that witch friend of yours, Davina or whatever her name was, waiting too long.'' he hurried, walking out of the tent as he waited for her to follow him before he'd take the tent down. He wanted the spell to be done so he could get there during the night. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to take on Klaus, but if he did? That would just be great. However, his first mission was to make sure Milah was gone.

Nina looked at him as she nodded her head getting out of the Started helping him to pack the twnt before they prepared to throught the woods she knew trey were just a few more hours away from New Orleans but she decided not to say walked in silence thinking about what will she knew the answer already but it was hard for her to think about it.

After Aafew hours they arrived at the gate of New Orleans where Davina waited for Smiled when she saw the young witch and runned up to her to give her a knew Davina,well not to well,but however it was nice to see another witch apart from her sister.

"Hey there.I see you have a company." Davina said as she introduced herself to Killian,and what suprised Nina was that he said his other .Not Killian like he used with her.

That melted her heart a bit.

"Yes,he is a.." she didnt know what to say about him so the only normal reply would be " .Friend." she said as she turned around to look at him and than back at Davina with a small smile.

"Well Let's get to my 'place',I might have a solution for our problem."she said as she started walking away and they both followed her.

"I heard You are cursed right?" around to look at Nina when she nodded her head.

"Sadly yes." Davina Gave her a small smile and titled her head to one side as at both Killian and Nina.

"You Know Nina there is a way to break the curse right?" Nina's eyes widened as she heard what she couldnt believe she joking or was this actually true?

Could She break the curse?


	7. Chapter 6 - Vampire

Normally, hiding the truth or lying was something easy for Killian, quite frankly. He used trickery more than not to trap his preys, he even lied to witches sometimes to get what he wanted, which was enchanted weapons of course to take down vampires. He never felt an ounce of regret about it, until now. He had not lied to Nina but he knew he was going to do something without telling her and it gave him a lump in the throat, something he did not like because he was not used to this kind of feeling. But he knew that he was only doing it for her good, which put his mind at ease. If he told her his plan, there was no way she'd ever let him go, and so she had to be kept in the dark about the matter.

They arrived at Davina's, and Killian was feeling more and more impatient, he wanted the damn spell to be done. He forced a smile on his lips as he met Davina, knowing not to get on a witch nerves, especially not one that was going to help you achieve something. ''The name's Hook.'' he voiced, showing his hook at the same time. He was sure she would've heard of him, after all she lived in New Orleans, where Killian had gotten his hook from a witch.

As Nina introduced him as a friend he couldn't help but smirk, somehow. However, he spoke right after her, a glint of amusement appearing in his eyes. ''Close friend.'' he corrected, remembering how she'd tell him how they'd never be close friends like that vampire friend of hers.

Nina rolled her eyes at his "close friend" she also couldn't help but smile,after all they have been more than friends.  
>Not Lovers,not friends with benefits so you could say close friends.<p>

The smirk he now had on his lips was not forced anymore, which was good. He followed them, eager to know more about the spell, and more importantly, see it done. But, when Davina spoke about the way the curse could be broken, Killian widened his eyes, forgetting about that damn spell to unlink the vampires to Klaus as his eyes and hears were waiting for that explanation or way to break curse. Of course there was a way, thank god that witch knew and may be able to tell it to Nina before Killian would have to risk his life trying to kill Milah. Of course he'd do it, but he would of course prefer to find a way to break the curse and get the hell out of New Orleans before Milah and Klaus would know they were here. ''I knew it.'' he couldn't help but smirk victoriously, now obviously wanting to know more.

Nina saw Killian who was beyond happy to hear there was a way to break it Nina couldnt help but smile.  
>But of course she knew it won't be easy and what Davina said next just proved her point.<p>

" true love's finding true love is..hard." she said but Nina noticed that she hasn't taken her eyes of Killian.

True love's kiss. This was a joke, wasn't it? It sounded like it was coming right from Snow White's story or well any Disney characters story. How could this even work in the real world? Killian had never heard of this. The only thing he had ever heard about fairytales was when someone would tease him and call him 'Captain Hook' because of the hook. But let's be honest, Killian was far more attractive than that old pirate man in Peter Pan. Plus, why would Killian ever want to be a pirate? This was ridiculous. For a moment he even thought Davina was joking, but judging by the way she looked at him? She wasn't kidding.

He narrowed his eyebrows, letting out an annoyed growl. ''So our only hope to save Nina is by finding some kind of fairytale prince charming and get him to kiss her?''he snorted, sarcasm filling the air as he spoke. ''Well now that's another thing to add to our list, love. First, killing a hybrid and a bloody vampire, and then find yourself a prince charming.'' he added, faking an expression of enthusiasm before he dropped it, rolling his eyes. ''Great.'' he muttered before he decided to let them do their thing. After all, he had pretty much lost hope for the curse at this point. True love's kiss? What this even serious? He still had trouble to believe it.

He walked away and let himself think about the whole matter, after all he had to plan his way in the Mikaelson Mansion in New Orleans while she'd be sleeping. He couldn't rely on that curse breaker. True love's kiss. Thinking about it again it annoyed him. Just to think that there would be some kind of prince charming coming in Nina's life and 'saving' her by kissing her made his skin crawl and want to punch the guy whoever the hell it would be. It was sure ironic, considering what would happen next.

Evidently, he was blind. If he had picked up on the hint Davina had given him by staring at him maybe he would've understood. But, instead he had drawn himself to the wrong conclusion and now he was just...angry. As he sensed her coming towards him he felt himself tense, being remembered of this whole thing.

"Hey." She said as she got closer to him placing her hand over his when she saw his hands forming into a was angry about something.  
>"Are You okay? " she asked a simple question,and yet again she was so afraid of the answer.<p>

''Is it done?'' he asked right away, knowing that when it would be, it would give him the chance to leave when nobody would see it.

Of course she had to sense him tensing up. For a brief moment he glanced away before he pulled on a sarcastic smile on his face, being too tired to force a real one on his lips. ''I'm grand, love. So shall you. You should get yourself ready for the prince charming who's supposed to save you from that curse.''

Nina's eyes watered a bit when she heard his hurted of all because she knew that even if it was true she couldn't manage to find her so called prince charming.  
>And She shaked her head as she looked away hoping that Killian didnt see her tears.<p>

"I don't need prince charming as you call him to save me because I dont want to be saved now."

She throught about adding one more thing to him and she decided she if he hurted her she him as well.

"And you know what?You are an ass." She said as she turned around walking away as she tried wipping her tears off.

She hated him so much at this could he say smething like that?Like she wanted to end a curse by kissing some random didnt care about herself didnt he get that into his thick mind?All she cared about was getting him out alive after all of this.

As he spoke and he heard her tone he already felt a lump forming in his throat, already feeling bad. But he didn't show it, until he noticed the tears, something that made him feel even worse. ''Nina...'' he began as he sighed, but not knowing what to say else. That he was sorry? Because he wasn't. Each time he'd think about the way to break the curse, which was exactly what was on his mind all the time now, he'd get annoyed. He was oblivious to why, but a part of him knew exactly why: he was jealous, plain and simple. he didn't quite know how it came down to this but it sure did, and now it was making him mad. Literally. After all, Killian couldn't see Nina falling for him in any world, this one or a fairtytale one, hence why he didn't even bother to address that possibility of breaking the curse. Him. As the idea slipped in his mind he shoved it away, finding it ridiculous, even more than the way to break this whole curse. It couldn't be. He was no prince charming, he was a bloody ass. She just even confirmed it.

He didn't say anything as he watched her leave, knowing this was maybe he best chance to leave without her noticing, after all she was obviously mad. Thus, without looking back, he took a few of his weapons in the bag and his white oak stake, departing from Davina's house. But she was still awake. He growled lowly, rolling his eyes. ''And I supposed you're going to stop me?''

''No.'' she shrugged, which made him frown. ''Now that I know my friends are unlinked from Klaus, I'm certainly not going to stop someone from killing him. If you think you have the strength to.''

Well, at least that was that. He nodded before he walked past her, glad that at least this part went well. he took a deep breath and headed into the night, finding the Mansion quite easily considering how damn big it was.

He was searching for Milah first, not wanting to have to kill both at once. Killian knew he was a good vampire hunter, skillful, but not enough to take on a vampire as well as an original. He was still a human, after all. Skilled or not, they were must faster than him, and keeping up with both would be impossible, considering Klaus was basically the oldest vampire upon his earth, and he was a vampire.

He didn't even have to find her. She came to him, as if she knew he was coming. She appeared right in front of him, and Killian now knew it wasn't a dream no more.

''You came to kill me?'' she raised an eyebrow, pouting and faking an expression of pain. ''I'm hurt, Killian.''

''Spare your words, vampire.'' he spat, eyeing her with disgust. At least, she didn't have blood and dead bodies around her like in the nightmare.

''Did you like that dream?'' she then questioned. ''I put a lot of efforts in developing it so you would come to me.''

He narrowed his eyebrows, not quite understanding what she meant. ''Wait...''

''That's right, Killian.'' she purred, grinning like a child. ''This was too easy...'' she said, her eyes changing and her fangs showing, Killian ready to attack if she tried to kill him. However, what she did next surprised him. She didn't bite him. She bit herself, her wrist. Confused, that gave her the element of surprise as she ended up shoving her wrist at his mouth, forcing the blood inside of his mouth. He took a stake he had and thrusted it in her stomach to make her stop, dreadful to see he had completely missed the heart.

She groaned in pain and took it away before she laughed, shaking her head before she licked her lips. ''Killian, Killian, Killian. You are a fool. And an idiot, for falling into my trap so easily. Now, you will have a choice. Either you become the monster you would never want to be, or...you kill her.'' she declared, a smirk curving her lips. ''Either way, you will be shattered...And it's going to be so satisfying to watch you bleed. That serves you right? You did want to kill Klaus. Nobody can kill Klaus.''

''Bloody demon.'' he cursed, wiping his lips as he was disgusted by how her blood tasted, and the fact that it was in his system now. ''Sorry to disappoint you love, but there's no way you can ever make me kill her.''

''Is that so?'' she purred, shaking her head as she giggled, taking a few steps towards her. ''Ever since you've been with her you forgot to take your daily dose of vervain didn't you? She's making you so careless, Killian...You forget your own safety.'' she explained, making him almost shiver, because she was completely right. He had forgotten, and now, he could already tell what she would do. She'd compell him to kill Nina. And he knew one more thing. The only way to save her was to kill himself to break the compulsion. he felt himself clench his fist, growl lowly. He was a bloody idiot. He had fallen completely into her trap.

She started talking once more, only to petrify his blood even more. ''You would be so..sexy, as a vampire. I hope you do find the right path to take, Killian. As the blood consumes you, you'll become just like me. And we can be together again.'' she murmured as she placed her hand on his chest, being way too close. He smirked. Her one mistake.

''I have no idea what plans you had for us love, but I can assure you one thing. If there's one place we'll ever be together again? It's in death.'' he emphasized his last word, his blue orbs glaring at her before he skilfully thrusted his hook in her stomach, using the pain to distract her form his other hand, which he took a stake and shoved right in her heart, seeing her agonize before she fell upon her knees, dead. He sighed, closing his eyes as now he knew he'd be safe with Nina. She was dead. The compulsion would wear off, right?

''Not. So. Fast.'' voiced someone behind him. Klaus. It had to be him. He remembered his voice from all those years ago. He seemed bloody mad. But so was Killian. He turned around and swallowed hard. But then, he laughed. Killian frowned, not understanding. Klaus walked past Milah, shrugging as he saw her. ''That was easy. She's right, you know. You're an idiot. But so is she.'' he paused. ''You see, she thinks you fell into her trap.'' he laughed once more. ''You both fell into mine. I can't have that witch come near me. I might be able to kill her but she will be my undoing. And that will not happen. Hence why I need someone else to kill her. Someone she would never think would even want to kill her.''

''Me.'' Killian looked away, disgusted by his own self. Why did he bloody have to come here? Why did he have to play the damn hero? That wasn't who he was, and while he had been trying to help? He made things worse.

''Her compulsion might not work on you anymore but mine sure will.'' he voiced before he put his words into action, Killian not being able to do anything now. He couldn't even move against Klaus. Not only the hybrid compelled him not to hurt him, but to kill Nina. Hook had no choice at this point. He had to bloody kill himself. Become a monster. Or maybe he could just not feed after the transition has began. But then he would truly die. Maybe that was what would be being said, Killian left the place like a robot, knowing he couldn't do anything against Klaus at this very moment. He left in the night, until he arrived to this hotel, the first one he saw, renting a room and as he entered the place, he dropped his weapons and placed his hands on his head and neck.

After a loud snap, he fell on the floor, lifeless.


	8. Chapter 7 - Transition

Eventually the sleep got best of Nina. Her eyes were red from crying and she was more than tired so she falled asleep quickly after she left what she didnt know is that tonight he will actually show how much he cared about her.  
>Of She knew he would go and try to kill Milah without any help she wouldnt let him leave.<br>He Knew that,thats why he was keeping quiet.

Tomorrow morning Nina woke up with a loud voices and she opened and than closed her eyes again as she decided to stand up and check what was before she could do any of that Davina her room breathing heavily.  
>"He..he left.."Nina looked at her a bit strange before she figured that Killian was nowhere to be seen.<br>"He Went to kill Milah." Davina finished and Nina's eyes widened as she got up quickly making her way to Milah's and Klaus's home.

_Don't you dare to die on me 't you dare._

He woke up a few hours later and he could see the sun was up, his body hurting. He had this massive headache, his throat burned, and his eyes almost screamed each time he'd look at the sun. Surely, this was the transition. As he looked at the time, he knew he had to go until Nina would wake up and see he was gone. He took all of his things and walked outside, resisting the urge to snap someone's neck and feed from them. It was killing him. He was the most tensed he had ever been, resisting his urges. He didn't want to become a vampire. He couldn't. But he had not want to stay a human and kill Nina. Ever since he had figured out that Klaus had not been the one killing Milah and he had no revenge to do, he knew he had no reason left to live for. Except her. And surely, he wasn't going to trade her for a miserable he would lead alone.

He arrived to Davina's house just in time, seeing she was there, outside, ready to go...somewhere. Probably after him. Normally, that would've made him smirk, and say something cocky, but now? He was doing everything in his power not to scream. He was irritable, angry, and everything around him was pissing him off because of the new sensations he had, that he could not control. Still, he tried his best to force a smile on his lips, but his eyes showed how badly he was feeling. ''Going somewhere, love?''

She ignored the fact how much angry she was on him so she runned up to him,her arms wrapping tighly around his neck as she hugged him.'' Never do this again!Do you hear me?You could've died! " She had no idea how right she was about that. As She pulled away a bit she noticed how angry and different he Was something wrong she could almost feel it.

The second she wrapped her arms around him he felt tensed, his gum aching and he could...feel her heartbeat. It drove him crazy. These were signs of his transitions and how badly it was hard to control, but he had to. He wasn't going to succumb to the temptation especially not with her blood. Who knows what would happen? What if he couldn't stop? Sure, she'd be obviously strong enough to stop him because of her powers but she'd probably be forever disgusted at the monster he had become. Plus, he didn't want to be a vampire. He didn't want to have to live forever. For him, that was a bloody curse, comparable to the one Nina had. Living a endless life with no reason to was just sad.

It was ironic she said he could've died. Because he did. Technically, he was dead. His heart wasn't even beating anymore. And he was only a few hours, a day maybe, away from his death. How ironic. She was the one curse to die, but right now? It surely didn't seem that way for Hook. The only difference was that him wouldn't come back to the land of the living as she did.

He pulled away and glanced down, not wanting to meet her eyes as his expression still showed how...frustrated he was. She never could guess what happened and he wasn't ready to say it, or to ever say it. She'd probably be mad anyway. But how long could he possibly hide it from her? Being around her, so close to her almost made him dizzy from all the sensations he was feeling, all of them amplified because of the vampire that was becoming stronger inside of him, and he couldn't even control a thing. Never did Kllian feel so weak while becoming so strong all at once. That is, if he did live as a vampire.

''Aye. I promise I won't do it again, love.'' he voiced, forcing a smile onto his lips. Of course he wouldn't be able to do it again. You can't die more than once now could do? It was almost vicious of him to say something like that, then again it was the absolute truth.

Something Happened back there,and if she knew what,she would probavly flip.  
>She Had no idea that he killed himself for crossed her arms as she looked at him,angry expression was visible on her face.<br>"Hook What did you do?" She asked him and she noticed how taken back he was when she called him right now she needed to know what the hell was going on.  
>What Happened next did quiet suprise her.<p>

He squinted as she called him Hook, not quite liking it but he wasn't going to correct her. He simply sighed in frustration, visibly not wanting to go there. ''I woke up early, took a shower and left to take a walk while I was thinking about a plan to take on that hybrid. Oh and let's not forget that prince charming of yours we have yet to find.'' he spoke sarcastically, being annoyed about that fact more than ever at this point. It had made him jealous and mad the day before, now it was even worse. Then again, he wouldn't be there to see it. Or spoil it.

Nina groaned as she heard his words and she wanted to punch him at that moment.

"Okay quit with that prince charming stuff." She said as she moved away from him. "I told you already,I don't want this,nor any of this..If I am meant to die,than I will." She said as she walked around the room."I don't want any prince charming because I already have someone I want." She said and honestly hoped he will get the point,that she was talking about honestly she got tired of keeping her mouth shut,she just throught he was dying and that Klaus killed him and she was broken because not did he leave to save her but to also kill one of her most sworn cared about her.

He just couldn't help himself. He was bloody jealous, something he was obviously not used to feel, for one good reason: he didn't give a damn about anything else than revenge, or well surely that was before. Now, he was struck by all kind of new emotions and he didn't even know what to do with them, control them, and there he was, killing himself to not be compelled to kill her, and having these feelings, emotions even more heightened. As if he needed that.

He didn't feel guilty for bringing it up again once she spoke, making him narrow his eyebrows as he didn't quite understood what she meant. Did she mean him? Did she mean she already wanted him? Why even? Killian was just getting his hopes up, and he felt ridiculous for it. It probably was about that vampire close friend she had. He found himself growling lowly and looking down, visibly even more jealous now. It was something knowing there was someone out there for Nina, that wasn't him, but it was even worse knowing she already knew him. How ironic it was.

So she needed to say that she cared about him just as much,maybe even as she got closer to him and placed her hand over his heart she frowned and her eyes closed as she figured his heart wasn't beating.  
>And she knew what happened.<p>

"Killian what is going on?" She asked him as she started taking step back,she was a bit he was still in form of transition he wanted blood,he needed blood to survive and newborn vampires had no idea how to stop themself once they start to she wouldn't bear herself to hurt him so she could save herself.

He remained silent until she figured out he was dead, something that made things even more difficult. He had so many urges inside of him right now. One, to scream, or rage, or anything that would let out the frustration inside of him. Second, he was the urge to kill that vampire or friend of whatever he was to Nina. Even if maybe he was her only way to redemption and staying alive. He hated him, not even knowing his face or his name. Third, he had the bloody urge to sink his teeth in her flesh, something that disgusted him to even be thinking of, but right now he couldn't help it. And lastly? All he wanted to finally do was to kiss her so he could show her that whoever that guy was, she didn't need him, and that probably no one else would've been as reckless as Killian as to go to Milah to save her and end up having himself killed for her. Sure, Milah hadn't per say killed him, he had done the deed, but that was only to save Nina, or else Klaus' compulsion would've made him kill her.

But how could he even voice his thoughts? He had so many it was hard to even differentiate one from the other, and before he even was able to find the words to speak, his nightmare came right in front of him.

"Oh,well,well,look at Miss time no see." She heard Klaus saying and her eyes darkened as she turned around to face him.

"Hello there Klaus." With a smirk she used her powers to trap him to the wall as a big flame formed around him,just like it formed around Killian the first night they met.

"I see you got better at doing this stuff." Klaus said with a small smirk of his own.

Nina moved inside of circle knowing that noone else exept two of them will be able to this was she was protecting Killian.

"Hm.." With small smirk she moved a little bit more to Klaus,her hand placed over his cheek.

"You see one of us is going to die,and trust me.." Her smirk grow larger.

"It won't be me." With those words said she dropped him on the ground when she noticed his fangs showing up.

Okay,everything was according to the plan.

She didn't use her full magic to push him away when he started going after her,but words he had said made her stop dead in the track.

"However even than when you true love over there dies,soon you will follow after him,the curse can't be bropken if he is dead right?" Klaus smirked and Nina's eyes widened as she turned around to see Killain's was suprised as well,and Klaus took the chance to drop his fangs into Nina's flash and she screamed out in Pain as the circle of fire dropped around them.

Everything was going according to plan,she just hoped Killain won't ruin wrong she was.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Choice

''Don't look so disappointed, Killian. You'll get to watch me kill someone precious to you once more. Could've gotten used to it by now.'' he voiced, a smirk curving his lips. Killian just wanted to rip his throat and kill the bloody demon. He hated him. For different reasons than before. However, now he was stronger than when Klaus had attacked Milah. Now, he was a vampire hunter, and now? He was almost a vampire. Not as a strong as one, but surely stronger than a human. His strength combined with the skills he had developed, told him that he might've had a chance to stop it.

Or so he thought. He had thought that Nina would push the hybrid away, but she didn't. She let him sank his fangs into her and drain her out of blood. Why even? ''No!'' he shouted, not even understanding why she wasn't doing anything. Of course, he didn't think she had a plan in mind, he had no time to think he needed to act before it was too late. Without thinking about it twice he took out the white oak stake he had in his leather jacket and thrusted it in Klaus' heart from behind, using the fact that he was already busy trying to kill Nina by draining her as a distraction for him to be able to kill the original.

And it worked. Only, not as Killian wanted.

Nina had been too close to Klaus and the stake took her too. Not in the heart and not as deep as Klaus obviously, but still. The original dropped her, agonizing in pain before he dropped on his back. Dead. Killian speeded up to Nina, catching her before she fell, loosing blood from her chest, and Killian knew she didn't have much blood left already because of the fact that Klaus had been draining her.

''No...No...'' he voiced as he rest her head on his lap, not knowing what to d anymore as he was slowly watching her die away.

This was it. The bloody curse. It was over. He had caused this. But then? he remembered Klaus words. '_'When you true love over there dies,soon you will follow after him.''_ It was him. He couldn't quite believe it at first. But it all made sense. He never would've given up his own life for anyone else, if you would've confronted him with this a few days ago, telling him he would risk his life and kill his own self to save someone he would've thought you were bloody demented to even think that was ever possible. But there, he had done it. He came to a realization that if there was someone who could break the damn curse, it would be him.

Thus, that being said, Killian cupped her face with his only hand, moving her up with his other arm wrapped around her before he slowly bent, tilting his head down before he captured her lips with his, something he had been dying to do but had finally done now, hoping it would work to break the curse. Because quite frankly, he didn't know what he would do if it didn't work.

Nina gasped as she felt a sharp pain on her stomach,her eyes focused down when she noticed a wooden stake she made specially for Klaus stabbing was was dying. She heard the hybrid groaning as he let go of her and her body feel on the cold caughed as she held her hands over her stomach.  
>Damn it,this thing hurted like a felt Killian wrapping his arms around her as he kept denying what he just did and Nina wanted to say something,to calm him down but she couldn't just gave him a small,weak smile,as her eyes closed and everything became black.<p>

Is this how dying felt?Because all those lights and rainbows and shit people were saying is not was on a meadow,and not very nice grass was old,and everything looked old,and some sort of hell but you couldn't see little devils running around and putting people on fire.

" you are my sweet little girl." She heard that voice and her eyes was her father.

"Dad?" SHe said as she runned up hugging him as tightly as she could.

But her mind woke her up and she looked down.

"If I can see you it means I am dead am I?" She looked quiet broken knowing that if she got here than there is no coming curse was broken and she was dead.

" are coming are going back to save yourself and your is a good guy Nina.I approve of him." Her father smiled and Nina laughed at how crazy this was.

"I miss you daddy." She said as one tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know my little angel.I miss you too,but remember I am taking care of you,even if I am not there.I love you." He kissed her cheek and Nina's world once again became blank.

She felt a strange amount of energy going right past her and she woke up,opening her eyes as she took a long noticed Killian's eyes that were red from crying and she saw she was still in his arms.

"Killian." She said as he now focused his gaze on her,and she couldn't help but smile as she took his face in her hands and kissed him with everything she felt.

He felt relieved, more than he ever had felt relieve din his entire life. Quite frankly, if she would've died because of him he wouldn't have forgave himself. Then again, that wouldn't have lasted long because Killian had not much time left to live if he didn't drink blood. He wasn't quite ready to deal with that, in all honesty. Now, however, all he could think about was that he had suceeded, Klaus was dead, so was Milah, and Nina was safe. Because of ihm. Well, he had been one of the reasons why she had been in danger in the first place, but at least he had found a way to fix it.

A smug expression covered his features, the vampire hunter grinning as she opened her eyes, all of his thoughts of sadness and grief about the fact that she was gone wiped away from his eyes, his blue orbs only now showing happiness and relief. ''Nina.'' he replied, feeling his dead heart almost jump from the kiss. He thightened his embrace around her, kissing her with everything he had as both passion and love mingled together through his lips to hers, his hand moving from her cheek to her hair, brushing his fingers into it almost roughly at this point.

Her arms wrapped around him pulling him closer to her as her tongue licked his lower lip,making him open his mouth so she could explore them.  
>She was never kissed like this by anyone.<p>

It was even better when their tongue met for the first time, something that made a low groan escape his lips as he parted his lips, moving his hand to the base of her neck to pull her even closer to his as his mouth devoured hers, something he felt like he should've done before the moment when he had been on the edge of dying. After all, at this point, Killian had not even decided to be turned into a vampire. His first plan still stands: he would die. he wasn't too sure if he liked that outcome, but did he have a choice? Well, he did, but he was terrified of what would happen if he became a vampire. Maybe he'd change. Maybe she wouldn't like him anymore. Maybe he'd become just like Milah, or worse even, like Klaus.

She felt his grip tighten on her and she smirked as she slowly pulled away.

"Hello broke the curse." She smirked as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

As she pulled away so did he, his blue orbs showing there was troubling thoughts in his mind, despite the smile that was on his lips. ''You mean I broke the curse.'' he corrected before he winked at her teasingly and playfully. ''Guess I was that bloody prince charming after all.''

His grin vanished as he felt pain rush inside of his veins, telling him that he was close to his end. With a low grunt he closed his eyes, moving away from her as everything inside of him ached, his head, his body, his mind. ''Not now.'' he muttered.

Nina watched him as she got up from the ground quickly,her hands touching his back as she figured what was going was in was becoming a vampire,and she knew he needed blood or he will die,and she won't let that to happen.

She looked around as she noticed a small glass table,her hand formed into a fist as she hitted it breaking it groaned in pain when she noticed a warm red liquid on her hands.

It was saw Killian turning around and his eyes were different,the vains in his eyes were more visible now and she gave him a small smile.

"Please,don't fight it.I need you." She saw how much he tried to fight the urge to drink her blood but as she took a step closer,she placed her hand infront of him.  
>"If you take too much I will stop you.I promise." She said all of it with honesty,she knew he won't forgive himself if she because of him.<p>

He was terrified as she extended her hand to the glass, but he wasn't even able to stop it, he just stared at her, at the blood the minute it slipped from her hand. Quite frankly he had been distracted with the blood coming from her chest because of the stake, but now? It was even worse, it was new, fresh blood coming from her wrist. He knew she needed her blood, she had lost so much. Then again, after he was a vampire there was a possibility to heal her, right? That would have to do. If he was able to control himself, that is. That was the next problem.

He looked away, his gums aching and his eyes changing, not wanting to acknoledge that he was turning into a monster. But looking away didn't help, he could still hear her heart beating let alone smell the blood. Never had he craved something so much in his life, except maybe her lips. Then again, it was terrifying him. He never wanted to become this monster. This vampire he woudl become if he carried on with the transformation. On another hand, he couldn't bring himself to leave this life, leave Nina. He was too selfish, even if he knew she'd probably be best without him, find someone else that would make her happier, which was a huamn, not a vampire.

But there they were, awaiting for his choice, even if deep down his choice was already made; from the moment he had pressed his lips against hers he knew he was too selfish to leave this world just yet. He thus finally brought his gaze back to hers and with a quick move he burried his head in her hand, digging his teeth slowly turning into fangs as he took her blood, the transformation being complete.

It was even stornger than he thought. He urge to drink blood. It was consuming him, and now he could understand vampires a bit more. Still, he was decided not to become like one of the vampires he had killed. He had met many vampires that deserved to live, and he hoped he'd become like one of them. He had to find a way to control it. Or find a way to get rid of this bloody curse that vampirism was. Anyhow, that were two things he would have plenty of time dealing with, considering his lifespan was now...forever.

The thought of losing him scared her now even more,she didn't want to let him believe that she will hate him for what he is,after all she will help him to control his urges,she won't let him to hate wasn;t his fault.  
>"Killian..stop." She said as she hoped he will come to his senses and she won't need to use Killian,try to control it.<br>"Try to control it,please."

He pulled away as his breath hitched, wiping the blood from his lips as he felt ashamed. Ashamed to have had trouble to stop drinking her blood. He thus looked down, swallowing hard. A bit more and he would've doen it. Drained her. The mere idea almost made him wince. Still looking away from her, he bit his own wrist and moved it towards her, insisting. ''Drink my blood love. You need to heal.''

Nina looked at him as he offered her to drink his blood and she nodded her head feeling weak already. As she took just a lick of it it made her feel sick to her stomach,but she took some more pulling away after a few shall was already starting to feel better.

"Thank you." She said as she noticed his sad smile.

He was still worried about what he has become and Nina understood walked over to him as she placed her hand on his cheek a soft,gentle smile on her lips.

"Hey,don't be worried.I won't let you to become like are not like them,because your heart is pure,and their is filled with darkness." She said as she made him look at her.  
>"Everyone choose their own path." she said as she saw him loosing his tense a bit.<p>

He listened to her as she spoke, a light smile curving his lips. ''I'll try my best, love.''

As soon as she finished her talking she saw Davina entering the room with confused look on her face.

"What the hell happened?I was just gone for a bloody hour." Nina chuckled when she heard that and realized how much things have changed in the last hour.  
>"Wait,are you two...?" Davina eyed them as she caught taking a glance away.<p>

"Did I inte.." She started but than stopped which caused Nina to smile and blush a little bit."Oh forget the hybrid is officially dead and you two broke the curse?" She asked as a soft smile appered on her lips when Nina nodded her head.

A sarcastic smile found a way onto his lips, his blue orbs showing how he annoyed he was. ''Yes, you did.'' he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. Of course he had realized it, otherwise Nin wouldn't be bloody alive. He simply looked away, not wanting to let his temper get the best of him, something he obviously would have to work on now.

"Finally you realized it." She said as she looked over at Killian.

Nina turned her head to take a glance at Killian and now she found him even more attractive.

"Well we should go,put him somewhere safe okay?" SHe said as she eyes Klaus when Davina nodded her head and they hugged each other before Nina waved her goodbye.  
>She and Killian walking out from the gates of New Orleans leaving their drama life behind it's gates.<p>

''Somewhere safe? I'd bloody burn him if I was you.'' he commented, eyeing the dead hybrid with disdain. If only he had not caused so much trouble. Then again, if he had not appeared in his life, and if Milah had not either, probably he never would've met NIna, and she would've died because of her curse. At the end of the day, maybe he could resent the hybrid less. Maybe.

"Now we are free." She said as she looked at him and he smiled at her.  
>She wrapped her hands around him as she kissed him once more,hoping this will never end again.<p>

He stood up as he watched Nina embrace Davina and found that it was far too long before the witch left. As she did and noticed Nina turned around to face him he grinned, cocking his head to the side. ''About time. Thought she'd never leave.'' he admitted before he captured her lips with his, not knowing it would bring him many more sensations it did , now that he was a vampire.

He kissed her with even more passion than before, his hand moving to her cheek to cup it, until he felt like this was getting dangerous, his gum acheing again. He knew the signs now. He thus pulled away, leaning her forehead against hers and doing his best not to show the fangs that were growing. ''Easy there, love. I wouldn't want to bite you by accident.''

Nina smirked as she looked at him biting her lower lip.  
>"I wouldn't mind." She said honestly."Because when you get over the line I would just put you on fire,we both know I already did it once." She smirked as she pulled him closer to her once again.<br>She didn't mind him drinking her blood because in all honesty it was somehow special,weird,but it didn't hurt her not once,it made her feel amazing.  
>It was second best thing after his kisses.<p>

He raised an eyebrow, agreeably surprised by her answer as a gin obviously made its way upon his lips, his eyes showing what exactly he would say, or well, how it would sound. ''Is that so, hm? I didn't know you were into this kind of thing, love.'' he murmured, his breath falling upon her lips before he chuckled at her threat, knowing that she could defend herself. He knew that. He was just afraid she wouldn't do it, that she would trust him to stop, like she had when he had almost drained her. Sure, Killian had been able to stop now, but what told him he would be able to stop later? He didn't want to take a chance, and he sincerely hoped she would actually put him on fire if he went too far. Still, he obviously had something amusing to say on the matter. As usual. ''On fire? At least avoid the face when you do that. Wouldn't want my devilishly handsome face to be burned now would you?'' he questionned teasingly, noticing how they were even closer than before, Killia now seeing that his hunger for blood wouldn't be the only thing he would need to control.

"Kiss me Killian." She said as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck,pulling him down to her as her lips captured his into passionate placed everything she was feeling into that one kiss,all her love.  
>Even if they didnt say the words yet,she knew that he loved her,and she hoped he knew how much she loved him.<br>As he started pulling her much closer to him,she felt his strong grip on her back and she grinned on his lips as she placed soft kisses down his jawline.

As she asked him to kiss her he didn't pry, he wouldn't be asked twice that was for sure. He kissed her eagerly and with hunger, without even realizing he was pushing her to the nearest wall outside, pinning her so she wouldn't even be able to go away. His hand dropped from her cheek to her waist, his fingers trailing down and exploring, obviously forgetting they were outside, and someone could come. That wouldln't be good, not for him but for whoever it woudl be, considering Killian still had to deal with his new temper that was heightened, along with everything else.

As he started pulling her much closer to him,she felt his strong grip on her back and she grinned on his lips as she placed soft kisses down his jawline.  
>"Easy there love." SHe said as she smirked,her brown eyes getting lost in his blue orbs.<br>She loved his eyes.

His kisses were getting deeper and rougher by the minute, until she'd stop him and he realized not only where he was, but that he was loosing control, his gum acheing without him realizing, probably because he was distracted by her lips and all the thoughts that bloomed into his mind. He cleared his throat as she spoke, reminding him.

Nina noticed the vains in his eyes starting to show visible and she knew he was hungry he just ha a trouble with controling it.  
>Her fingers traced down the vains as she placed soft touch on them.<br>"I think you're beautiful with this." She said as she gave him a smile,hoping he would believe her because in all honesty she did think wouldn't change who he was for nothing in this world.

He looked away, slightly moving away so she could free herself, definitely feeling bad, even more so when she thought it was 'beautiful'. It wasn't. How could she even say this, it was bloody curse and Killian was ashamed to let her see this part of him, but now he knew he would have no choice. He didn't comment because this time he didn't find anything to turn the situationa roud, he knew if he had to say anything it probably would ruin the mood, and he didn,t want to put even more complications about the matter.

He had to get it off of his mind. Anything to distract hismelf form the fact that he was a vampire.

"We should go place where we can be alone." She grinned as she took his hand and they started walking away from New Orleans,it will take a few hours until they get to her home but after all they can spend night in the woods like they did last she can find him some blood in the meantime.  
>She had nothing against killing the ones who deserved it.<br>And if he needed blood,she will get him blood,no matter what she had to do to get it.

''Are you sure your family will let us alone? Coming back from killing Klaus, turning me into a vampire and breaking the curse, there's no way in hell they'll leave us alone.'' he voiced, raising an eyebrow teasingly. ''Unless you planned on sneaking me in again.'' he licked his teeth before he carried on. ''But if you plan on tying me up to the bed again you bloody better do something with me and not just let me lay there.'' he finished, winking flirtatiously before he pecked on her lips, remembering she has been a tease not only once but twice, and each time he completely fell for it.

Nina blushed slightly when he mention her tying him to well,she had a lot on her mind right those things,it made her..  
>She forgot what she was thinking the minute his lips pecked 's how he reacted on was under a spell and for the first time she didn't mind it at all. She grinned as she placed her finger on his chest her lips coming closer to his as she bited his lower lip gently.<p>

"Hm,you are giving me some ideas love." She smirked when she noticed his eyes,they were full of lust and she guessed hers were as well.

"As for sneaking you in,I wouldn't last for tonight." She smirked once more as she started walking knowing that they would be home very fast.  
>It was still a day and by the end of the night they will be in her house.<p>

He chuckled in a low voice as she said she had some ideas, as if he didn,t ahve some of his own, however he was sure that if he said them outloud she would blush from head to toes. Well, maybe he'd get to that, but not now. He didn't quite fully know how to control himself yet, after all. There was no telling what he would do, plus he didn,t know how to fuly control his new strength now. It was all changing, and he was trying to cope with it, but it wasn't easy. She was a constant reminder that he had a monster inside of him, ready to was a constant reminder that now, he was different and he'd never be able to be the same again, a human. However, he woudln't give up on tyring to find a way. He couldn't. And at the end of the day, Killian knew he'd find a cure, or whatever. Something. He'd search his whole life if he had to. Wouldn't be the first time he would decidate himself to something.

''Then your home it is.'' he winked once more, grinning as they walked towards them, Killian finding it was awfully slow as a pace. Obviously,after all, he could vampspeed now. But he didn,t want to do it. He didn't want to use his new abilities because they only reminded him of the vampire he had become. He had enough reminders as it was. He didn't want to give the chance to the creature to get unleashed inside of him.

But the hunger was getting stronger, he needed more, he craved for more, and now he was going in a house full of humans. Thank god they were all witches and would be able to stop him if anything was to happen. If it had been mere humans, never would he have even thought of stepping in the house. It was too risky. He tried to hide the hunger, telling himself he'd leave in the middle of the night to feed. Or well, try to feed. He didn't want her to see it, and he didn't want to take ehr blood again. He knew he would feel guilty if he killed anyone innocent, but killing her, draining her? That, he would never forgive himself.

she couldn't help but notice how his hunger grow,she could almost feel how nervous he was.

"Killian, stop."


	10. Chapter 9 - Urges

"Okay,time for house is full of humans and I need to teach you to control yourself before you hurt anyone okay?" She said as she took the knife she had in her backpack.  
>She placed it over her wrist and made a small cut,small enough to make his vampire eyes show.<p>

"Control about how you do not want this,how you want for me to stay alive,for anyone who is innocent to stay to fight it Killian." SHe said hoping it will work,and if it didn't she wouldn't mind if he took some of her blood she will stop him eventually if she feels weak like she did last time.

''What are you doing?'' he snapped, his eyes changing and his gum acheing. He took a few steps towards her, or well, large steps considering he was doing it at full speed, hit back hitting something and stopping himself from going any further. ''Stop the blood.'' he ordered, repeating it. ''Nina, stop the blood.'' he gritted between his teeth, thankful it was only a small cut. If it had been anything more, he mght've lost it for real.

"Do not let the monster inside you win,you are not him,you are better than ..'' she tried once again,and once again she prayed to God that he was strong enough.  
>Because even if she says she will stop him,she wasn't so sure anymore.<p>

''I might be better than this but bloody hell Nina, you don't need to make the monster want to jump at you.'' he snarled, visibly angry she had to do it. He took everything inside of him to control it, taking a few steps towards her before he bit his own wrist, putting it against her mouth only for a few drops before her hand healed, Killian closing his eyes and sighing in relief, his fangs retracting themselves and his eyes turning into the deep blue they normally were. However, he was still anry as they looked at her. ''Do not do this again. I'll be fine. I'm not taking your blood again. At least not today. Or not until I can feed properly.'' he finished before he sighed in frustration, knowing this would not be easy. Nothing was ever easy.

Nina was now angry as well because he didn't realize what kind of danger he could be.  
>"Killian I would rather be the one you will be practicing on than some other innocent human,because I can stop you they can't." She said as she took one step closer to him wiping off the blood from her lips.<br>"Drink From me"she said as she toom her hands and placed them on his cheeks,in hope he will listen to she knew she would have to stop him.  
>"At Last take some so you can when we get home I will get you some bloodbags from the hospital." she said as she looked at him.<p>

It Would be easy to take some of bloodbags but she wondered how long she will have to take it from the will notice its gone,so Killian might have to compell them or something like that.

She Watched him as she waited for him to make a wont force him but they both know this was his best chance.  
>"I trust You." She said as she looked at his blue eyes.<br>Because She did trust knew he was strong just needed to see that for himself.

He refused, a low growl escaping his lips as he was obviously annoyed that she was insisting, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this, she was too stubborn. But so was he especially in this kind of situation. ''This is hard enough on me right now, do you have an idea of how I bloody feel? Each time I sense a human around I just want to rip out their throat and drink from them. I do not need to feel that way about you, thank you.'' he snapped once more, his temper getting the best of him, walking past her until he realized he didn't even know where he was going. He sighed, closing his eyes as he knew he needed to calm down, having heightened emotions made it even worse.

He turned around, trying to look less tense then again his jaw was tight. ''Please, love. Don't make me do this. I can well wait for the bloodbags.'' he spoke as he took a few steps towards her, slowing extending his hand to her cheek, a smile curving his lips. ''You can tie me to the bed while you go get them so I don't hurt anyone, if that can make you feel better.'' he tried to lighten the mood, not quite wanting to make it worse and this was the only way Killian ever knew how to make amends, he didn't know if this woudl piss her off even more or she'd agree to his terms. He knew she was right, he needed ''practice'' before he went out and drank from humans, he needed to control it better. But he'd rather do this practicing when he wasn't so bloogy hungry. After he would,ve drank blood from the bloog bags, he'd probably feel much better and wouldn't so afraid to hurt her. Sure, she could push him away and she knew how to defend herself from him, but how would she look at him after he tried to drain her? He didn't want to risk her hating him.

Nina watched him,trying to understand she knew he didn't want her to hate him or something because he thought he will kill her.  
>As She nodded her head understand him a bit more now she smiled a bit as she started walking away.<br>"Let's are almost there." She said as she speed up knowing she needed some space,and some time for needed to calm down and not react to harish because she knew his emotions were high now.

A few Hours passed and they didnt spoke a guessed he lleft her to think. As They came infront of her house she turned around to look at him as she smirked.  
>"Sneak In.I will go to get you bloodbags." She remembered what he said from she can tie him up if that made her feel safer so she wanted to prove him that he was okay,and she trusted him.<p>

He Wont hurt anyone,she just knew that.

Not Waiting for his reply she started walking knowing that hospital was nerby by.  
>As She got closer to it she started chanting some words and creating a shield around her thaat made her invisible to this way she was going to get some blood for him.<br>She Walked past few doctors as she got down to the fridge,opening it she found a few bloodbags and she took them,placing it in her bag.  
>Walking Away she smirked happy with the fact noone noticed her.<p>

It was pain. Staying in this bloody house, hearing everyone downstairs, talking. Not even noticing he was there, how could they not? Or maybe they did and they just ignored it. No. Why would any witch in her right mind ignore the fact that a vampire was in their house? That somehow made him terrified, if they didn't know that he was there maybe it meant anyone could enter, anyone could harm them, and that made him almost shiver. This place wasn't safe, not safe enough. He was a bloody danger and he didn't know how to stop it.

Going outside and feeding was out of the question. If he let himself go and lost himself she would hate him forever for killing any innocent. He had been able to stop, restrain himself from draining her but he couldn't tell if he would be able to do it to someone else. Thus, he had to find a way to deal with this. No chains or cords would be strong enough to keep him.

Except the enchanted ones he had, against vampires. He rolled his eyes, snorting. He was going to use his own weapons against himself, who would've thought. Taking his bag he ripped it open with his hook, knowing he didn't have much time until he'd flip. That being said he took the enchanted chains a witch had made, able to trap vampires. Right before, he found a bottle of disdain he curled his lip, wrinkling his nose before he opened up the bottle. To any human it smelled just like water, but now it was stinking. He drank it all, regretting it just as he did. It was to weaken himself, but now he had trouble not to scream from the pain it ave him in his throat. It almost made him fall to ground. ''I never was easy on these vampires, jesus christ...'' he muttered before he picked the chains, clearing his throat more than once as it still hurt, chaining himself to the bed hoping that would work. And it did.

She got inside her house and went right into her room only to see Killian sitting on the bed .He must have done this to keep himself away from killing walked inside as she took a hold of his hand,and smiling up to looked so weak.  
>She Took one of the bloodbags opening it as she placed it on his lips,feeding him with the first one just in case he goes all mad and try to rip her out.<p>

His fangs got out the second she arrived, especilly because of the blood bag. He struggled in his chains, visily needing the blood, and drinking all of it in one second. ''More.'' he mumbled, the rest of the blood still on his lips.

She smiled when she saw that the color was getting back on his blood was helping him even if it wasn't fresh.  
>"Sure." She said as she took another bloodbag opening it and feeding him thought she had enough at last for tonight,so he could relax a bit more and tomorrow she would go and get him some more since he refused to feed from her.<br>"Drink Love." She said as she placed her hand on his not really sure of she should let him go just wasnt sure in what state of mind he was so she decided to keep him like this until she be sure of his hunger.

After A few more bloodbags she noticed that his back relaxed and his color was much more vains around his eyes were gone so she decided it was safe to let him had a few more bloodbags left in case he gets hungry.

"I will Untie you." She said as she focused her magic on this special was made by a witch,to keep vampires in their place.

As She freed him she saw his smile and she knew he was last he didn't think about blood anymore.

"Are You better now?" She asked him as she caressed his cheek,a smile curving on her lips.

She Hoped he was because honestly how much blood did the newborn needed?He drank almost 5 bloodbags.

Nina Watched him and she could almost feel how much he hated knew she had to find a cure,or she will never forgive became like this because of je tried to protect risked his human life for now,she had to do the had to find the eventually she will.

He felt unsure as he untied him, simply because he was still afraid he'd hurt her. That he'd be too strong. That he would do something she didn't like. never had he been so afraid of his next moves with a girl, quite frankly, then again he had not cared for someone as much as he did for Nina in many years. Hence why he had turned himself into a bloody vampire for her. Never would he have done such a thing. Maybe not even for Milah, back in the days. But what was done, was done. And he didn't regret it. Sure, he despised what he had become, but he would devote his soul to try to find a way to make it better, or get rid of vampirisim. If there was a way. But there was always a way, right? He had learned that the originals were made by their mother, a witch named Esther. Which meant, being a vampire was a curse. And what had he learned about curses? That all curses could be broken.

The thought put a smile on his lips, giving him hope to become the man he had once been without all those weird, animal cravings he had ever since he had been a vampire, which was only a few hours ago, after all. He nodded at her question, being stripped out of his thoughts. ''Much, much better.'' he confessed. After all, he had drank vervain to make himself weaker, and it had hurt like a bitch. Now, he didn't even feel it.

With a grin he turned to face her, taking her wrists and rolling on top of her, a mischevious grin appearing on his lips. ''Now, I will enjoy the time alone with you before that family of yours realize there's a vampire in your room.'' he murmured against her skin as his breath fell upon her lips, only for a moment before he captured her lips with his.

Nina gasped as she felt his body covering hers as his lips captured while kissing him she wrapped her arms around her neck as her legs wrapped around his waist,her lips covering his as she kissed him with all the passion she felt because in all honesty she now felt more comforable,there was noone trying to kill them or problem with his ,he was still hungry but at last it wasn't so bad as before.  
>Her lips slowly found their way to his neck as she placed soft kisses all over it.<br>And For once she was finally happy.

However There were still things that were going on in her she is going to find a cure?She knew there was a way,but it was a long journey and she knew that it wasn't has tried it before,however she this man she was ready to do in all honesty he did to everything for broke the curse,the only thing that stopped her from truly living her life.

Her Lips found their way back to his and she moaned a bit when she felt his tounge mixing with hers.  
>Dear God,she wanted so badly to tell him how much she loved she wasn't so sure he won't get scared away.<p>

The way she kissed his neck reminded him of the time she had done this in the tent as a payback she said, and somehow that made him smirk, he had not actually given her how own payback. But that would have to wait. Killian was far too eager to ruin this moment, his finally first chance to not be either tied up to the bed after he made his first attempt, or bite him in the neck.

Although he did enjoy the kisses on his nek he wanted her lips back on his, lifting up her chin as he looked in her eyes for abrief moment before he crashed his lips on hers once more, moving his body even closer to her as he could feel every curve of her rubbed against his features, someting that pulled a low groan out of his mouth as he parted his lips to find her tongue, twilring his around hers.

As he kissed her with more passion and hunger it was then he almost forgot he was a vampire, after all he had to admit that kissing her made him foreget absolutely everything, even the darkest thoughts he had about drinking from her. Maybe he would, when he'd control it better. At the end of the day, he_ did _find it hot to drink from her, it was just that he was afraid he wouldn't stop becaue he was still too young as a vampire. But that would change. He already knew better how to control his hunger - he only had to concentrate on her. Sure enough, when she wouldn't be there things would get more complicated, but ht would made sure she didn't leave his side. It was a good comprise, wasn't it?

Nina smirked as she traced the lines of his back with her finger as they continued with their make-out session.  
>She Bited his lower lip as she pulled away just a little bit,her legs still wrapped around his weist.<br>"Did You prepare yourself for meetong my mother?" She chuckled when she saw his was looking so damn scared,it was kind of cute.  
>As She took his face in her hands she placed a soft kiss on his lips.<p>

He narrowed his eyebrows. He swallowed hard, visibly not ready. He never was ready to meet anyone's mother - hell, he never met Milah's mother. He had just run away with her. And now, he had to meet a witch, and he was a vampire. It was stressful enough to meet the woman that was Nina's mother, they had to be from different species, species that normally didn't quite get along. What if she thought Nina would be better off without Killian? Quite frankly, even Killian would have to agree on that: Nina deserved better than a vampire, no matter how he felt about her, he was still a monster.

"It Will be 't won't eat you."Nina smirked as she pulled herself away from him taking one side of the bed.

These thoughts left a sour note in his throat, being reminded of this didn't quite help the matter. He laughed reluctantly, trying to lighten the mood. ''Eat me? More like the other way around, love.'' he voiced, burrying his head in her neck and closing his eyes for an instant, trying to wipe away all the thoughts that had invaded his mind, poisoining him more than bloody vervain.

"We Need sleep.." okay,well she needed one,she had no idea did he need one as well.

''Sleep, already?'' he shook his head, wrapping his arm around his waist as a low growl escaped his lips. ''You're a tease.'' he voiced in a low tone, closing his eyes nonetheless. He was sleepy, but quite frankly he could've kept himself up for a while longer, especially since he wasn't really looking foward to tomorrow.

"Do You need to sleep as well or you are just never tired?" She frowned as she was still kinda confused with this vampire thingy.  
>Sure,she knew Stefan,but he did sleep,often,it was because he liked getting lost in his dreams but she never asked him if he actually needed to get some sleep.<p>

''I'm tired, love. Vampires do sleep.''

As She looked at Killian once more she placed a goodnight sleep kiss on his lips as she turned her back to him falling asleep as quickly as her head touched the pillow.

Maybe being a vampire wouldn't be so bad. Who was he even kidding, he was just trying to comfort himself. He barely even slept that night, unable to stop thinking about the fact that he was a vampire, and his life would never be the same. He would never be able to have a family. Children. Well, Killian wasn't big on children, but it would've nice to feel...home. Somewhere.

He eyed her most of the night, his fingers stroking her cheeks more than once, only brushing against her skin as he didn't want to wake her up.

Waking Up after a few hours she felt like she slept for was well rested suprisingly and well when she woke up she noticed Killian already awake,watching wondered if he had slept at all.  
>"Hello There." She smiled at him."How long were you watching me?It kinda looks creepy." She chuckled as her sleepy eyes focused on his face.<p>

''Hm...some time.'' he replied, not wanting to let her know he had thougt all night, not sleeping at all. He had enough with himself thinking about these poisoning thoughts, he didn't want to make her feel bad, or worry, or anything for that matter.

Nina smiled but it was a fake could see it,that something was wrong with him.  
>As She got up from her bed,she left in the bathroom to get ready for breakfast.<br>Turning On a cold shower she entered inside the tub as she let the cold water to wipe off all feelings she bad ones mostly.  
>She Was worried that Killian will think how he isn't worthy of her or something like that now that he was a vampire,so she couldnt help herself but feel bad about tried to think about times when she made him feel that way,but she couldnt his state of mind was her of this was her she just didn't let him to acompany her and if he didnt try to kill the hybrid he would be human now,he would still feel good about himself and like this..they both felt awful.<p>

A few Minutes passed and Nina turned the shower off exiting the bathroom with nothing but a towel to cover her.  
>She Smirked as she noticed Killian's eyes,as she took some old ripped jeans and black let her towel to drop off not really feeling ashamed that she was naked in front of him,after all he has seen it all before.<br>She Placed her clothes on as she tied her hair in small bun.

''Bloody tease.'' were the first words that got out of his mouth, much like a whisper as he was visibly speechless by the mere fact that she had dropped the towel right in front of him, surely confident in how she looked with her body. Obviously. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, after all. Even more than Milah. Sure enough they were literally the same, physically that is, but he was able to distinguish between the two, and his feelings for Milah were dead, but for Nina?They were blossoming, and growing stronger by the minute especially considering he was becoming a vampire, which meant a lot of things, but one regarding his feelings: they were heightened.

He made his way close to her, a wicked glint appearing in his eyes. ''Hmmmm, you don't actually need those clothes...'' he whispered before he snatched the clothes away from her, distracting her as he pressed his lips on hers, devouring them. His hands were eager to touch her, but she obviously had other plans.

"Are You ready?I am sure my mother is already waiting for us." She said as she took his hand a smirk on her lips as she noticed he still didnt fulky revover from what he saw.

As she spoke of her mother he growled lowly, handing her back the clothes, knowing very well she could snatch them away from him with her magic. ''Tease.'' he said once more, closing his eyes for an instant as he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself otherwise.

He laid against a drawer, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed her preparing herself, licking his lips without even realizing. But it wasn't out of hunger for blood. Not this time. Thank god.

"Are You okay love?"she asked playing innocent when they both knew she wasnt.  
>It Was such a fun teasing should do it more often.<br>Of Course,if he stays with her long enough,of which she wasnt so sure.

Still, he couldn't keep himself from staring at her, still speechless as his mind was reminding himself of what he had witnessed, and the fact that she had clothes on didn't stop him from undressing her with his eyes, especially now that he learned her every curve, her every feature. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, making him shake his head as he moved back towards her, placing his hand on her waist before he burried his head in her neck, placing soft kisses on her skin. ''I'm grand, love.'' he murmured. ''Now that you just got in your clothes...'' he began, slowly moving his hook to the collar of her shirt, softly pulling on it. Knowing if he moved a slight quickly it would completely rip it off. He smirked at the thought, pulling his lips away from her neck as he looked at her, a wicked grin curving his lips. ''I could rip them off of you...They'd look better on the floor, honestly.''

Nina laughed as she looked at him rolling her eyes,of course he would say that.  
>"There will be time for that,love.'' she said as she moved away from him opening the doors of her bedroom as she headed downstairs.<br>"Come." She said knowing he would hear now since he was a vampire.  
>She couldn't deny that she loved the feelings she got when he eyed her like that up stairs.<br>He wanted her,and that made her feel sexy,and more importantly she knew he wanted her because of who she is and not because she looked like Milah.

He wasn't so sure about that. As she spoke these words he swallowed hard, trying to avoid her gaze as he forced his usual grin upon his lips, trying to hide his thoughts. ''A man's got to try.'' he replied with a slight chuckle, only to feel his dead heart sink at his own words.

_A man's got to try._

He wasn't even a man. He closed his eyes for an instant as she walked out of the room, Killian staying behind only for a short moment as his grin fell, his expression showing how his own words had destroyed him, remembering him that he wasn't even a man anymore. It had only been a day ever since he was turned into this bloody monster, and even if so far he had hold on to the fact that he loved Nina and that he wouldn't let the demons get him, he lived in constant fear that his hunger would get the best of him. Slowly, he felt like he was loosing himself. He couldn't even act like he used to. He wasn't regreting his actions, simply because if he had not done them Nina would've been dead, killed by him if he had not broken the compulsion. Still, he knew he needed to find a way to turn this all around. Maybe her mother knew a way to break the vampirism curse? He could only hope she did. Now, however, he had to deal with the fact that he had to meet her. If he wasn't a vampire, maybe he wouldn't feel so anxious.

Or maybe he would. Even so, he had to face it and stop being a bloody coward. His fear had reasons, after all why would a mother want her daughter with a vampire? He only hoped it wouldn't go as bad as he feared it would.


	11. Chapter 10 - Departure

As Nina saw her mother and Cassie downstairs sitting and chatting she waved at them and gave them a weak smile,knowing her mother will kill her once she notices her.

"Nina!" Cassie got up as she runned to her sister hugging her as tighly as she could,making Nina's heart melt a thought she will get hating glances from everyone.

"Hey there." She said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
>Her eyes focused on her mother and she took a deep breath.<p>

"Mother." She said as she walked over to her and Joanna glanced at her,her eyes full of love but hate at the same time.

"How could you?I told you not to get into that,your birthday is soon,you will die soon Nina,hybrid is not worth it." Nina always got pissed at gave her a sarcastic laugh as she looked at her.

"Yes,he isn' my father have no idea how it was like to see NIklaus killing him,and now..he is dead." Nina said as a smirk played on her lips.

"What do you mean he is dead?" Joanna asked as she got up a weird expression on her face,suprised actually.

"He killed him."

Nina said as a honest smile played on her lips.

'HE?" Joanna asked as she looked confused by each second passing.

Nina grinned at her as she turned around looking at the door knowing Killian was outside listening.

"Killian come I would like you to meet my boyfriend and the one who saved your daughter from the curse." She said as she noticed her mother looking at her with wide eyes and that's when he came in.

Finally, he made his way downstairs as Nina was talking to her mother, rubbing the back of is neck nervously as now everyone was staring at him. He was thankful that his vampire instincts didn't kick in, Killian not even feeling the need for blood at this moment. This was a bloody miracle, the vampire not knowing how long it will last. He opened his mouth to speak, but Joanna was faster than he was.

''You're a _vampire_.''

He gulped. He needed no reminder. But it appeared he'd have to get through. ''Aye.'' he nodded. ''But I wouldn't hurt your daughter.'' he added, not knowing if it would make a difference.

oanna watched the young vampire in front of herself wondering what his ittentions remembered him was each one of them for every doppelganger in the one was for her Nina.A vampire.

"Mom.." Nina started as she watched what her mother will shaked her head making her to shut her mouth.

"Don't.I see he cares for you both will hurt it will be your mistake mostly." Joanna said as she watched Killian and Nina widened her eyes staring suprised at her mother.

"Mom.." Joanna didn't want to say anything more as she walked out of the room.

Nina Knew Joanna never wanted to say anything about their she knew a reason why.  
>And Now she couldn't help but wonder on what way they will hurt each noticed Killian looking strangely confused and she was just about to explain when Cassie jumped in.<p>

"Our mom can see a future,well,a lot of other things but she always says something in tells what will exactly happen." Cassie explained as she smiled at Killian.

"Okay,well..I will leave you two alone." She said as she smiled innocently and walked out of the room leaving Nina and Killian on his own thoughts.

As Cassie walked inside of kitchen she noticed her mother sitting on a chair with crossing arms.

"He Saved her curse.A true love kiss will save her but also kill are not saying anything good Cassie." Joanna talked and Cassie couldn't help but stare at the cards,and she saw what her mother was saying.

Her beloved sister had a death all over her was in danger.A deathly one.

He narrowed his eyebrows. His mistake? He didn't quite appreciate Joanna's comment but he couldn't help but feel that she was right. He was a vampire. She was a human. Out of all the possible outcomes he had thought in his mind, none ended well. He swallowed hard before he even thought of answering, the vampire knowing he culdn't say anything else than agree with the witch. He didn't know what exactly he would do, or well what Joanna thought he would do, but Killian surely would take double precautions from now on. Drinking vervain would be on a daily basis, and he knew it would be torture but he wouldn't let his urges get the best of him. It had worked the day before, why not now? Plus, it also had an upside: when the originals would learn Klaus was deadby his hand, surely they would want to kill him. Compell him. Since he would have vervain in his system, their trick wouldn't work.

Still, they were a danger. What if Joanna was talking about that? What if she meant that the originals would hurt Nina for what Killian had done? A lump formed itself in his throat invaded his mind, this surely had been somthing he had not thought about.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize Joanna was gone and so was Cassie, his blue orbs slowly shifting up to Nina as they showed how much pain he had in his eyes thinking about what he was thinking. He couldn't put Nina in this danger. He still had the white oak stake he used on Klaus, but if they all came at him...Never would he be able to take them on his own.

'Your mother is right.'' he finally voiced reluctantly, but he couldn't hide himself from the truth. ''Even if I can control myself, that's not the problem right now. People will want me dead for Klaus' death. His family. The ones that died because of his death, their loved ones will also want me dead.'' he closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. His eyelids opened once more as he looked at Nina, knowing staying with her would put her in imminent danger.

''I can't be with you.'' he paused, already regretting his words even if he knew this was the right thing to do. He didn't know when he became so noble, simply because Killian knew himself to be more selfish than that, but he felt like he couldn't be selfish with her. If she died because of him, what did his immortality meant? He could surely hunt down vampires until he died, but that wasn't a life. That wasn't a life he wanted to live.

''Unless you have some kind of spell that people can't find me or I don't know.'' he sounded defeated, which he was. His last words were his last hope.

Nina watched him like he just grow two can't be with her?Hell he can't.  
>She didn't have any spell at the moment but she will find it,eventually she won't let him to just give up like that.<br>As she walked over to the doors of her living room she closed it shut and than turned around to face him.  
>"Listen now Killian.I don't know what the hell is going on in your mind but you know what?I am not going to give up just because some Originals vampires will come after are never giving up,and neither will I,neither will you." She sighed as she looked away,tears forming in her eyes.<br>"You know,I would do the same for you.I would become a vampire to save you,but instead of making myself feel like a shit I would actually enjoy it,as much as I can,because you know why?Because I did that for I wouldn't regret it any second,and Killian?Since we came back here I felt nothing but guilt from you,if you didn't want this noone made you do it okay?!I didn't ask you to become this for me!I was prepared to die okay?!And stop with this for God's sake,stop making me feel like nothing because of your was your choice Killian,and not mine.I could've handled both of them,Milah and Klaus together,I had a plan,but no,you just had to do everything by yourself didn't you?Try something new darling,it's called you trusted me,nothing of this would've happened."  
>She said all of this as tears were falling down her cheeks,she knew she crossed the line but she couldn't help couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore,because in all honesty?<br>She knew it was all her knew she was the reason he did this,and she was the reason why he hated himself so much.

But if you ask Nina?She wouldn't hate herself,if she did that for him,she would actually knew it was because of the love she felt for him,and she wouldn't regret any second of it.  
>But he regreted it,and she knew that,she could feel it,and so she decided to take matters into her own hands.<br>She will help him to get rid of vampire,of a 'monster' as he called them,she will find a way to help him to get rid of it.  
>But after that?She wasn't so sure she wanted to see him anymore.<p>

As she walked into the kitchen,a serious tone in her voice and her eyes were cold as eyes looked like they did years before,the day her father died,because today?A part of her died as well.

" are going to Enchanted is a vampire I need to take care of." She said as she looked at Joanna and than she knew.

She was a were no happy endings for witches.  
>And she was okay with that.<p>

***

He knew he had said something, he knew he would regret his words the second he would say them, but he also knew that this was the right thing. Or so he thought. Her mother had specifically said that Nina was in danger, and Killian hadn't missed the way she talked to Cassie in the other room, telling her that death was in her cards. Sure, Killian didn't know what that exactly meant, but he knew one thing: it wasn't a good sign. How could he possibly not feel like he should stay away from her? He was a bloody vampire. It only made sense that he would end up being the one hurting her when he would loose control. At least, that was the scenario he had in mind. And he would do everything to make sure this wouldn't happen.

He was too conflicted to speak, her words getting him more than he would say. Quite frankly, she had a point. If he had not been stubborn and expecting the worse, maybe he wouldn't have died. Then again, she specifically said that she was ready to die. Sure, maybe if he had trusted her more he would still be a human and Milah wouldn't have been able to turn him, but truth was? They couldn't know. Maybe things would've gone completely for the worse if Killian had not intervened.

He sighed in frustration as she watched her leave the room. What could he possibly say at this point. His decision was made, he couldn't put her in danger like that. He didn't want to spend his whole life worrying about what might happen, and what might happen because of him and the fact that he was a vampire. Truth was, he wasn't even himself anymore. Worry and guilt was surrounding him, making him unable to properly live.

Just when he thought his hope was gone, he heard Nina's voice to her mother, the vampire narrowing his eyebrows as she spoke. He turned to Cassie right after, his blue orbs questioning her. ''Enchanted Forest? What is that?'' he asked, hoping she'd have the answer.

''Well…It's another realm…'' she began, visibly hesitant. ''There is a legend that a man there, called The Dark One, which is a sorcerer powerful enough to make a potion that takes away the effects of vampirism…''

He widened his eyes. Why hadn't he learned about this sooner. Without even taking the time to respond Killian had vampspeeded upstairs to take his things before he left, all of this in a blink. With enough luck, he'd be able to find that Dark One, whoever he was, and get that cure. He needed it. He couldn't live that way, it wasn't a life. Even if he would end up controlling his urges, what would his life become? Nina was human. He was a vampire. He wouldn't deprive her of having a family, marrying someone and live a normal life. That was just wrong. She deserved so much more.

That being said, Killian headed out to a new journey, to the Enchanted Forest. He didn't waste time and headed to New Orleans, in the hopes to find something that could get him to that Enchanted Forest. Luckily for him, Davina appeared to know about that legend. Considering Killian had been the one killing Klaus, Davina owed him. She gave him a magic bean, that was supposed to take him there. He found it rather odd but he didn't question it, simply throwing it and falling in the portal it made.

A few seconds later, he was in an unknown forest.

And this was just the beginning.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Deal

Nina had a feeling something was a part of her suddenly went away.  
>As She closed her eyes she tried focusing her magic on trying to see what was going on,and suddenly everything went black.<br>A green Trees and beautiful blue sky were right in front of her and she tried to ajust her eyes to the sudden light that blinded her eyes.  
>Where The hell was she?<br>As She stood up and her eyes focused on looking around her,trying to memorize the space she was this Enchanted Forest?  
>She Knew noone could see her but she could see everyone.<br>As She turned around she saw was the hell did he come here?And why she had no idea about it?And did he just flirt with that girl?What the actual hell?  
>She Told herself she has to punch him once she saw him,for real actually.<p>

"Ninaa.." she could hardly hear her mother's voice but she did and she knew she had to come her eyes chanting the words she knew now so well she returned back to her own reality.

The Hurt and pain were visible in her eyes.

" is Killian?" She asked her as she looked down anyone.

"He Enchanted Forest." And now Cassie just proved to Nina what she knew all left her,just to get rid of was too hard ,for everyone had no idea why she even thought he would care for wanted nothing from her but for her to kill Klaus and give him what he wanted.A life for forever.  
>As she looked at her family she wiped her eyes from the tears that were forming inside of them.<p>

"Pack Your are going to kill a vampire." she said as she walked away,nothing but coldness in her thats what her job protect creatures of the dark were her welcome list for Christmas.

Now Comes a time where she has to do what her job thats to kill a vampire and be a witch she was supposed to be all along.A real Beauchamp.

Maybe coming here was a bad idea. He was obviously standing out with the different clothes he had, and he could've sworn this placed seemed like a movie. Like something he watched, a fairytale like land. Well, that was because it was exactly that. however, he had yet to to figure that out. He walked on the trail and ended up in a market, looking around and being almost dizzy from all the humans around him. He knew he had to contorl his hunger, and in this land it seemed even stronger. He thus took his vial of vervain and took a sip, wrinkling his nose. At least, this would weaken him.

''Funny to see you here, Captain Hook.'' voiced a female, a smirk curving her lips as she approached him.  
>He raised an eyebrow, confused. ''What did you call me?'' he asked, unsure if he heard right.<br>She leaned in and pressed her body against his, making him almost jump away as he eyed her with confusion. Before, Killian would've taken advantage of the situation, but now that he had feelings for Nina, he found it actually...odd. of course, despite the fact that he had feelings for her, he would keep his flirting side, but only in a playful way, not like...this.

''Captain Hook?'' she repeated, he had heard right. ''Last time you spanked me for not calling you Captain.'' she giggled, making him widen his eyes.

_What the hell?_

''Captain Hook...You mean the Captain of the Jolly Roger?'' he cocked a brow, remembering the Peter Pan movie he had once loved.

The woman giggled once more. ''I think you drank too much rum Captain.''

He knew that he sounded even more odd, and that he should quit it before someone knew he was an impostor. ''Aye, I probably did.'' He paused. ''By any chance love, would you know where I could find the Dark One?''

She widened her eyes, laughing no more. ''Why would you possibly want to see him?''

''I need him for...'' he began, looking at his hook. ''This.'' he voiced, not even knowing the irony of this. ''I want my hand back. The Hook is quite useful, but I'd much rather prefer enjoy using both of my hands, if you know what I mean.''

She seemed unsure, but replied to him nonetheless. ''He's South. His Mansion is right beside the main river. You should find your way there if you take the path exiting the market.''

''You have my gratitude love.'' he replied with a sincere smile before he left.

He felt relieved, at last he would find that man. He would surely deal with that Captain Hook issue later, but now, his priority was getting rid of the bloody vampirism curse. He didn't waste a minute and headed down the path, vampspeeding when he was out of sight. He arrived there faster than expected, not even out of breath. Being a vampire did have its perks, but Killian wanted none of them. He thus entered the Manor after the doors had opened for him, not knowing he was going to the place leading him to his death.

***

As her mother helped them to get to Enchanted Forest,Nina found herself once more in that crazy fairytale place.  
>She looked around noticing how people were watching they were monkeys,even thought she doubted they knew how they looked like.<br>Placing a soft kick on her mothers arm Nina eyes the crowd of people around them.

"Didn't you kinda forgot to bring with us.." She looked at the dresses girls wore."This." She showed her mother a dress a girl in front of her was wearing.  
>God kill her if she had to wear that.<p>

"Do not tell me I need to wear that." Cassie said as a groan escaped her lips.

"Well,we kinda on girls." Joanna said as she moved past those people finding them a secret spot as she magiclly changed the outfits of all three of them.  
>"You know mom,when i asked you for a perfect prom dress you denied you can do do remaind me to write this down somewhere." Nina said as she looked at her new dress that was kinda not really helping her breath.<p>

As they walked away from that crowd of people they entered in a small bar that was once again,full of people.  
>Which was kind of normal.<br>Joanna walked over to a man and tried to get out an informations and soon enough she noticed ,with that woman she saw in her 'go away land'.

She stood up as she walked to him and poked his shoulder.A fake plasted smile formed on her face as he turned around and a fist came in contact with his face.  
>"This is for cheating on ." She said as she started walking away,hurted by what she saw.<p>

He was holding that girl around her waist,caressing her,and slowly lifting her skirt ,she noticed all of that,because she was a notice those stuff.  
>Joanna and Cassie followed right after her and Nina wanted to know what her mother found out.<p>

"Well,there is this man,the Dark once,or Rumple as some of them call him,and he is right here." Joanna stopped as she showed her daughter a map and her finger tracing the line of a place where wizard will be.

"Well,that's exactly where we are going." Nina smirked as she watched this.  
>It was time for Beauchamps to show what they know.<p>

Nina knew very well that she can't kill Killian while he was a kissed her when he was a human,and only way she can break the curse is to kiss him and than kill him while he was human.

A kiss of her true love dying will bring back her curse and on that way she won't have to live a life without him,she won't be in pain,and when she be reborn she won't remember had a potion that will make her memories go away in her next lifetime.

She hated being used,and she was used by him,her so called 'true love.' Well now he is gonna get killed by his true love.

As she was just getting ready to walk away something or well someone catched her hand turning her around to face was him,and he even dared to smirk at her?  
>Was he actually serious?Oh God Help her if she doesn't punch this deadly handsome face of his once again.<p>

***

As Killian entered he looked the whereabouts, finding the palace quite huge for someone who lived alone.

''Is The Dark One here?'' he asked loudly, walking still as his eyes scanned the room he was in.

''You can call me Rumplestliskin, dearie.'' Voiced the sorcerer behind him, causing Killian to turn around vividly. The wicked smile on the man's lips vanished as he frowned, looking at Killian from head to toes. ''You.'' he spoke with disdain, curling his lip and wrinkling his nose.

Killian found it rather odd, not understanding Rumplestilskin's reaction. ''What's with the look? At least I don't look like a crocodile.'' He snarled, regretting his words. The fact that he was a vampire and he didn't control that yet made him voice things he knew he shouldn't, at least not in front of the sorcerer that was supposed to give him the cure to vampirism.

He regretted his words even more when he felt a hand gripping his throat, the sorcerer having moved closer to him without having Killian even seeing it.

''I have no idea why you are here, but you will regret coming, dearie.'' Spoke the Dark One, Killian struggling to move out of his grip, but with no luck. No matter how strong eh was because of his vampirism, The Dark One was like nothing he had seen.

The next second he had disappeared, Killian opening his eyes and noticing he was now chained in what seemed like a dungeons, the vampire not understanding what was happening to him. He knew witches and wizards were powerful, but nothing like this one. Maybe it was this world that made him even more powerful, or he was just the most powerful dark sorcerer the realms knew.

''What is this?!'' vociferated Killian, trying to get rid of the chains. Decidedly, Rumplestilskin knew how to deal with him. Annoyed, his vampire side got a hold of him just for a second, his sharp teeth showing and his eyes becoming darker. The Dark One seemed rather surprised, a shade of confusion appearing on his features.

''A vampire?'' he voiced, narrowing his eyebrows before he wrinkled his nose. Vampires didn't exist in this realm. This made no sense. ''Did you encounter a vampire in Neverland, dearie?'' he found himself asking, even if he knew that there was no such thing as a vampire in Neverland.

''Neverland?'' repeated Killian, accompanied by a loud, annoyed growl. ''First this woman thinks I'm Captain Hook, now you tell me I've gone to Neverland? Is this a fucking joke?''

Rumplestilskin raised an eyebrow, not answering just yet. He walked closer to Killian. ''Interesting.'' He paused. ''What is your name?''

''Killian Jones.'' He snarled, rolling his eyes. ''Now get me out of this place, Crocodile. I don't know what business you have with this Captain Hook but I am not him.''

Rumple laughed, his wicked laughter filling the dungeons. ''Oh really? Tell me, how have you gotten that Hook?'' He gestured to the piece of metal.

Killian was growing more and more annoyed by the minute. ''I am a vampire hunter. I lost my bloody hand to a vampire and a witch gave me this hook so that I can determine only by touching if an individual is a werewolf or a vampire. Got any other questions?''

Rumplestilskin wasn't looking forward to that answer, making him frown in confusion. ''That's not possible, I took that hand.''

''What?'' immediately responded Killian. ''Look crocodile, if we had ever met before and you would've took my hand, I surely would've remembered it.'' He paused. ''I am not the man you are looking for. I came here from Earth because it is known there that you might be able to provide a cure for vampirism.''

''Earth?'' he repeated, widening his eyes. ''Bae…'' he mumbled, visibly lost in his thoughts for a moment before he turned his attention back to Killian, now visibly interested to learn more about the matter. ''How did you come here?''

''How about you get me out of these chains?'' suggested Killian, glaring at the sorcerer.

He laughed wickedly once more before he gestured his hand, making Killian suffer from a torture he had never felt before. ''I don't think you are in a position to bargain, dearie. Now tell me what I want to know.''

Killian winced, closing his eyes for an instant before his eyelids opened once more, his glare becoming darker as he looked at Rumplestilskin. ''A magic bean. A witch gave it to me.''

''And how were you supposed to go back?''

Killian's face went livid. ''I was hoping someone like you might know.'' He gritted his teeth, noticing the man obviously had no clue either.

His laughter surrounded the place once more, Killian almost wincing at the sound of his wicked laugh. ''Well you're in no luck, I happen to know no way out, or else I wouldn't be here.'' He paused momentarily. ''So you mean to tell me you never went to Neverland and went to Earth instead?''

''Of course I bloody never went to Neverland! Does that place even exist?'' he almost shouted.

''You're not Captain Hook, are you?'' Rumplestilskin squinted before he took a few steps towards him, a wicked grin curving his lips. ''Well, there's only one way to find out.'' He added before he pressed his palm against Killian's forehead, seeing his memories. For a moment Rumple seemed in a trance, visualizing Killian's whole life in a blink. When he was done he took a few step back, staring at him for a moment. ''A doppelganger. Interesting.''

Killian felt his blood boil. In his mind, he meant Nina, because he never even knew he was a doppelganger himself. ''What about her?''

''Her?'' he asked, a wicked chuckle escaping his lips. ''Not her, dearie. You.''

Killian could see in Rumple's eyes that he had something in mind. He wasn't quite up to hearing it, in all honesty. But did he have a choice? He wanted to get the hell out of this place, as a human. Even so, how could he even go back? What was the use of this? He closed his eyes and sighed in despair, slowly loosing hope.

''How about we make a deal? I free you from your vampire curse and you give me something in return.'' Rumple's voice was excited, almost like a child seeing its new toys. Killian squinted, unsure of what exactly this would turn out.

''What do you want?'' he found himself asking with cautiousness, his eyes showing he wasn't fully trusting that man. Like pretty much everyone else.

''You see, true love is the most powerful kind of magic in all of the realms. But when two doppelgangers share true love…It is even more powerful. I would need only an hair of both of you. Let's just say this would be something quite useful for me when the time comes.'' He paused, almost grinning of excitement at this point.

''Even if I wanted to make this deal I couldn't. She is on Earth, and as you said, there is no way there.'' He gritted his teeth, finding himself ridiculous. He had done this to protect her, to make sure trouble didn't happen to her, and yet? Now, he needed her. He had failed her once more, Killian always wanting to do things on his own.

''Oh but that's not true, dearie. She is here.'' He moved his hands, images being shown in between the two. Killian wouldn't ask why and how. The fact that he could now see Nina, Cassie and Joanna in this place made him forget the how he actually got to know this.

He narrowed his eyebrows as he noticed an exact copy of himself, dressed rather differently but in the same shades, being slapped by Nina. The image then disappeared, left Killian dumfounded. ''Don't tell me that's the future, crocodile.''

''Oh no, that was the present.''

''Present?''

''Who you saw was Captain Hook, yes. Your doppelganger. Quite interestingly, he also has a hook, has seen his love Milah die in front of his eyes, and is named Killian Jones.'' Pointed out Rumplestilskin. ''You'd better hurry back to her before she falls for him instead.'' He paused, now grinning wickedly. ''So, do we have a deal?''

''Aye.'' He snarled. ''Now get me the hell out of these chains.''


End file.
